Los Espectros de Ojos Azules
by FEAR2000
Summary: Hay seres muy extraños en este mundo, algunos magníficos, otros escalofriantes. Pero la llegada de un pegaso excéntrico hacia el pueblo de Ponyville, nos demostrara que este mundo es mas extraño de lo normal. UF
1. El forastero excéntrico

**MLP FIM no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hasbro y Lauren Faust.**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, ambientado en el universo de El Cazador de Equestra , pero este fic no estará protagonizado por Extreme Punishment/Key Part, sino de otro OC, pero no crean que solo por el hecho de que no será el mismo protagonista, significa que el fic va ser muy aburrido. **

**Solo júzguenlo ustedes mismos, disfruten de una nueva, pero al mismo tiempo "vieja" aventura. **

**Iniciemos:**

Era una noche de invierno en Manhettan, el viento soplaba con fuerza, los ponis se encerraban en sus casas, disfrutando de la compañía de su familia. Pero esto no eran unos días o noches cualquieras, faltaba, exactamente, un mes antes, para la Noche de Los Corazones Cálidos.

Pero esta historia no se centra en cualquier poni, en un hospital psiquiátrico, precisamente, en la entrada, se encontraban un poni musculoso color beige, junto con otro exactamente igual a él. En medio de ellos, estaba un medico, que acompañaba a uno de sus pacientes, hacia fuera. Aquel paciente era un pegaso adolescente color guinda con un despeinado crin rojo escarlata y unos extraños ojos sin brillo color azules, lo más extraño de él, era que no tenía una cutie mark. Pero, tenía una muy mala condición física, es decir, era exageradamente delgado. Y en su cuello, llevaba un amuleto de una cadena negra con una piedra roja.

-Muy bien, Toxic Blood, me alegro que haya mejorado en estos últimos 9 años en el internado, has causado varios problemas, pero ya no tienes nada. ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto el médico al pegaso.

-Mucho mejor, gracias doctor, no sé cómo me habría recuperado de esas cosas de la niñez.- le respondió con una sonrisa Toxic Blood.

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué planeas hacer a partir de ahora?, ya que estas libre de este hospital.- le pregunto el médico.

-Pues, si yo siguiera siendo un potro, volvería a aquel orfanato que fue fundado por el príncipe BlueBlood, y reencontrarme con ese poni antisocial, pero, tengo planeado ir a Ponyville. Quiero reencontrarme con una amiga de la infancia.-

-De acuerdo, cualquier cosa que suceda, recuerda que puedes venir aquí por nosotros. Toma este abrigo, hace mucho frio.- le dijo el médico con una sonrisa, dándole un abrigo color azul.

-Gracias. Espero que nos volvamos a ver otra vez.- le dijo Toxic Blood, marchándose de ahí agarrando su maleta y el abrigo.

Toxic Blood caminó en las oscuras calles de Canterlot, mirando su alrededor:

-_9 años….9 años encerrado en ese mugroso hospital psiquiátrico, ellos creían que estaba loco, pero no es así…-_pensó Toxic Blood, entonces, saco de su maleta, unos lentes que estaban divididos, un lente era de vidrio y el otro era oscuro. Sacó una pequeña peluca color morado y se la puso en su cabeza y saco 4 botas de diferente color, ni siquiera eran del mismo par.

-_Por fin, puedo ser yo mismo otra vez_.- pensó con una sonrisa.

Llego a un callejón, y saco de la basura, unos cojines viejos y rotos, que los junto con cinta adhesiva y uso un letrero roto como su cobija.

-_Mañana será un nuevo día, ¿no crees Toxic Blood?- _pensó el.

-_Claro que si, Toxic Blood.-_ pensó respondiéndose a sí mismo.

Al día siguiente, Toxic Blood, fue despertado de la forma que todo el mundo querria…¡Un gato callejero lo estaba rasguñando la cara!

-¡Aaah!, ¡quítate pequeño monstruo!- luego de librarse del gato, recordó:

-¡Oh no!, ¡tengo que ir al tren que me llevara a Ponyville!- y asi, Toxic Blood voló lo más rápido posible hacia el tren. Era sorprendente que un pegaso con apariencia tan frágil, lograra alcanzar una velocidad como la de Rainbow Dash.

-_Me alegro que en invierno la mayoría de los días son nublados, ya que soy fotosensible.-_

Apenas había alcanzado el tren, cuando cerraba las puertas, pero logro entrar. El pegaso miraba por las ventanas, observando el limpio paisaje de Equestria, cubierto por la nieve de aquel clima, hasta que poco a poco, notaba que la zona en la que se dirigía, ya no era tan rural, había llegado a Canterlot, observando los nobles caminando hacia sus negocios, hogares, tiendas, etc.

_-Este lugar me trae desagradables recuerdos, solo era un "fenómeno" o un lunático para los demás, incluso para mi familia. Hasta que la conocí, ella me dio una alta autoestima.- _

El tren se detuvo en Canterlot, para recoger a los habitantes de esa ciudad, mientras Toxic Blood veía la parada, se dio cuenta que faltaba poco tiempo para llegar a Ponyville. Finalmente, llego la parada a Ponyville, Toxic Blood salió galopando felizmente, buscando un lugar donde empezar su nueva vida.

-Bien, Toxic Blood, ¿Dónde se puede buscar?, no lo sé Toxic Blood, aunque es un pueblo pequeño, será complicado. ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos con esa boutique con malos diseños?, me parece buena idea Toxic Blood.- se decía así mismo el pegaso con una sonrisa escalofriante, sin percatarse que muchos ponis lo miraban con miedo.

Toxic Blood se dirigió a una boutique, que tenia forma de carrusel. Toco la puerta con su cabeza, pero nadie abría la puerta. Así que se le ocurrió una magnífica idea: empujar la puerta…con sus nalgas.

Al abrir la boutique, se encontró con varios maniquíes con demasiada tela en ellos. Escucho unos ruidos arriba de la boutique, así que se dirigió a pasos lentos por las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso.

El sonido venía detrás de una puerta, abrió la puerta y se encontró con la sorpresa que todo poni macho desearía tener: Se encontró con cierta unicornio blanca con un elegante peinado bañándose. Pero Toxic Blood, no se inmuto, y dijo:

-Señorita, ¿me puede ayudar en algo?- pregunto Toxic Blood. Rarity grito como si hubiera visto al diablo en persona.

-¡Pervertido!, ¡lárgate de aquí!- entonces, Rarity, con su magia, le lanzo varios objetos del baño, como el jabón, las toallas, incluso el espejo y el inodoro. Pero Toxic Blood le decía mientras esquivaba los objetos:

-Señorita, ¿Por qué se molesta?, todo el mundo se da una ducha.- Entonces, Rarity creó con su cuerno, una bola gigante de magia que casi cubria el baño.

-Ok, me largo.- y Toxic Blood empezó a volar lo más rápido posible de la furia de Rarity. Pero durante la recorrida, había a una poni rosa que cargaba un pastel de 10 pisos.

-Muy bien Pinkie…con cuidado…con cuidado…con cuidado.- decía Pinkie Pie cargando el pastel. Todo iba bien, hasta que…

-Con cuidado…con cuidAAAAh- grito Pinkie Pie al ser tumbada por Toxic Blood.

-Señorita, lo siento, mucho por el pastel.- se disculpo Toxic Blood por su torpeza. Entonces, Pinkie Pie se convirtió en Pinkamena Diane Pie.

-¿Lo sientes?, ¡¿lo sientes?!. ¡Este pastel se lo había preparado para una joven pareja que pronto tendrán su primer aniversario, incluso había escrito "Feliz Primer Aniversario, Te amo", pero ahora esas palabras se mezclaron y dice "Te dejo cabrona"!- grito Pinkie Pie furiosa sacando su cuchillo de cocina.

-¡Lo sienso, digo, lo siento!- dijo mientras empezaba a huir de Pinkie Pie y de Rarity.

-¡Atrapémoslo!- gritaron las dos yeguas. Toxic Blood volvió a volar, destruyendo varios negocios e invadiendo propiedad privada.

Voló hasta llegar a una granja, que destruyo por completo su granero. Y vio que una poni terrenal color naranja le grito:

-¡Pagaras por esto!-

-¡Ah!, ¡joder!- grito Toxic Blood asustado, siendo perseguido por las tres yeguas del mal…digo, de la armonía.

Voló tan rápido, hasta alejarse del pueblo, aunque los arboles cubiertos por la nieve, le dificultaba saber su localización.

-Toxic Blood, rápido, piensa como nunca lo has hecho en tu aburrida vida, ¿Dónde sería un buen lugar para esconderse?- entonces, sus plegarias fueron respondidas. Escucho un canto a lo lejos del bosque, era como la voz de un angel.

-Que preciosa voz, será mejor me diriga al lugar de donde viene.- Y así, Toxic Blood empezó a volar hacia el paradero de la voz hermosa. Hasta que se encontró con una hermosa Pegaso color amarillo pálido, con un hermoso crin rosado pálido y un cutie mark de tres mariposas.

-Disculpe, señorita, por favor, no trate de matarme como las demás yeguas, ¿me puede ayudar en algo?- le decía Toxic Blood tratando de no provocar otro error.

-S-sí, señor.- le dijo Fluttershy algo incomoda por los ojos de Toxic Blood, que la miraban con una penetrante y aterradora mirada.

-Thanks, necesito saber, donde se encuentra esta unicornio, si tu sabes quién es.-

Toxic Blood, saco de su maleta, una fotografía para demostrársela a Fluttershy. Pero a ella no le agrado para nada la imagen, no era precisamente la unicornio, sino el momento que fue captada la imagen. Se podía ver a una unicornio en una especie de jardín con una piscina, junto con un dragón bebe y ella estaba con un traje de baño. Para empeorar las cosas, en la foto de demostraba que había un casco de Toxic Blood tocando sus flacos, y la pobre unicornio se podía ver que ella estaba asustada.

-¿La conoces?, me gustaría saber donde se encuentra.- Le pregunto Toxic Blood. Pero la mirada de la pegaso ya no era de timidez…

-Tu…¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle algo tan cruel a mi amiga?- le pregunto Fluttershy con un tono siniestro.

-_No mames, esta pegaso da más mello que las otras lunáticas.-_

Como si esto fuera peor, una pegaso azul celeste bajó a una velocidad increíble al lugar donde se encontraba Fluttershy y Toxic Blood.

-Oye Fluttershy, ¿me puedes prestar uno de tus platos?. Es que los míos están llenos de…- decía Rainbow Dash a Fluttershy, peros se detuvo en cuanto miro la foto de la unicornio.

-_Hay no, precisamente tenía que aparecer la famosísima, que por cierto, muy conocida por pocos, Rainbow Dash.-_ pensó Toxic Blood con miedo.

-Tu…¿Cómo…te…atreviste…hacerle eso…a…mi….AMIGA?- le dijo Rainbow Dash, casi sonando como un rugido.

-¡Oh fuck!, ¡no otra vez!- grito Toxic Blood asustado, empezando a escapar volando de las dos pegasos, que por cierto, ya iban acompañadas de las otras yeguas.

-¡Rainbow, tu eres más veloz!, ¡¿Cómo es posible que no puedas detenerlo?!- le grito Rarity.

-¡Lo haría, pero este pegaso tiene una increíble velocidad que me cuesta alcanzarlo!, ¡nadie tiene que superarme!-

Durante la pesecucion, Toxic Blood volteaba a todos lados para encontrarse con aquella unicornio que el tanto mencionaba. En la estación de trenes, llego Twilight Sparkle, junto con su escla…digo, asistente No.1, Spike.

-Spike, mas te vale que no quemes otro libro de magia, que para la próxima ni te perdono.- le dijo la unicornio seriamente.

-Perdoname, pero no es mi culpa que me hayas obligado a salir en plena lluvia por unas cartulinas y este estornudando.-

Ellos se dirigían a su biblioteca, pero Spike se percata que detrás de el, se acercaba un pegaso rojo escarlata.

-¡Twilight, cuidado!- le grito Spike.

-¿De qué?-

Obtuvo su respuesta cuando, apenas había volteado, y ese pegaso había volado a gran velocidad a un lado de ella. A pesar que solo vio una ráfaga de viento, sintió una extraña sensación de nostalgia.

-Spike, por favor, quédate en la biblioteca. Tengo que buscar algo.-

Dijo, para de inmediatamente teletransportàndose hacia un lugar que la guien sus amigas. Ella, sentía la magia de sus amigas, por lo que siguió ese rastro de magia hacia el lugar donde iban a llegar.

Toxic Blood, incluso sacaba pequeñas lágrimas por el miedo.

-_No puede ser, es el fin. ¡Voy a morir aquí!-_ pensó mientras huía.

Pero todo ese recorrido terminó, cuando llegaron a una parte del bosque Everfree, donde se encontraba una gigante montaña. Para su mala suerte, sus alas se encontraban muy débiles para seguir volando, asi que desesperadamente trataba de hallar una salida, pero aparecieron las ponis, ya furiosas.

-_Este es el fic, digo, el fin de Toxic Blood, ¿No lo crees Toxic Blood?- _

-Hasta que te atrapamos, imbécil, ahora pagaras las consecuencias por las estupideces que hiciste en Ponyville, y por esa fotografía.- dijo Applejack sacando humo de sus narices y apretaba con fuerza la tierra.

-¡Por favor, tengan compasión de mi!- dijo Toxic Blood aterrado. Todas las ponis empezaron a correr tras el, mientras que el pobre pegaso rezaba para no tener una muerte tan dolorosa y poder ir al celo, hasta que…

-¡Basta!- se escucho el grito de Twilight, quien apareció entre el pegaso y las seis yeguas de la armonio, que por cierto, las envolvió dentro de un campo de magia para detenerlas.

-¡Twilight!, ¡tienes que alejarte de ese depravado!- le grito Rarity.

-¡Chicas!, ¡tranquilícense, este tipo no es un depravado, yo lo conozco!-

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo es posible eso?- le pregunto Rainbow Dash incrédula.

-Despues se los explico. Por el momento, hagan las paces.- dijo, para luego, quitar el campo de magia. Toxic Blood, agradeciendo al cielo por la aparición de Twilight, se fue con las chicas y les dijo:

-Lamento los problemas que les cause, en verdad, quiero unas disculpas por haberlas manoseado o molestado.- dijo Toxic Blood.

-Tranquilo, pero no creas que te yo te perdonare asi de fácil, solo te dejare en paz porque eres alguien especial para Twilight.- le dijo Rainbow Dash con recelo. Entonces, Twilight mira a Toxic Blood y piensa:

-_Esto es increíble, siempre he creído que este pegaso "especial", se olvidaría de mi. Lo que más me sorprende, es que me haya recordado por más de estar tantos años en ese hospital psiquiátrico. Me pregunto si su actitud ha cambiado, aunque por las cosas que me dijeron las chicas, no ha cambiado en nada, o tal vez, peor.-_

-Ha pasado un tiempo, Toxic…- Twilgiht no continuo con su frase.

-¡Oliiis Twilight, han pasado 9 años desde que nos vimos. ¿Cómo has estado?- le grito felizmente Toxic Blood abrazándola con fuerza, ante la mirada atónita de las ponis.

-Bien…estuve…muy bien.- decía Twilight, asfixiándose.

-Ups.¡, lo siento. Pero me alegra que te vuelva a ver Twilight. No has cambiado en nada.- le dijo Toxic Blood, dejando de abrazarla con fuerza.

-Si…tu tampoco has cambiado en nada…Toxic Blood.- dijo ella con una mirada, que indicaba algo de espanto.

-_Oh no, gracias al regreso de este sujeto, los traumas de la niñez volverán.- _pensó Twilight con temor. Entonces, Pinkie Pie, se acerca a Toxic Blood y le dice juguetonamente:

-¿Qué te parece si esta misma noche, hacemos una fiesta de bienvenida?- le pregunto Pinkie Pie, pero Toxic Blood le responde nervioso:

-No creo que sea una buena idea.-

-Vamos, ¡será divertido!-

-Esta bien.- fue todo lo que dijo Toxic Blood.

Las seis ponis de la armonía, finalmente volvieron a Ponyville, Toxic Blood platicaba con las ponis, aunque todas ya lo perdonaron, Rainbow Dash aun sentía recelo hacia el, debido a la foto de su amiga sobre un momento vergonzoso.

Twilight no decía, nada, pero sus amigas la notaban inquieta, como si estuviera cerca de algo terrible, pero ellas no decían nada para no incomodarla más de lo que estaba. Hasta que, Twilight noto el amuleto de Toxic Blood y le dice:

-¿Aun sigues usando ese amuleto?- le dijo señalándole su amuleto que consistía en unas cadenas negras que colgaban un cuarzo rojo.

-Oh si, este amuleto me lo regalo mi abuela cuando era pequeño, es un objeto muy valioso para mi.- le dijo Toxic Blood agarrando su amuleto.

-Bien querido, ¿y por qué crees que ella te lo habrá dado?. Si lo deseas, puedes regalármelo algún día.- le decía Rarity interesada por la piedra roja que se encontraba en el amuleto.

-¡Rarity!- le grito Applejack reprendiéndola.

-Pues, va ser imposible que tú puedas recoger este amuleto. Nadie puede cargarlo.- le dijo Toxic Blood.

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser levantar un pequeño amuleto?- le dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Compruébalo tu mismo, trata de quitármelo.- dijo Toxic Blood. Rainbow, con sus patas, agarro su amuleto para quitárselo, pero para sorpresa de todas, ella no podía levantarlo, sentía que trataba de levantar un edificio entero.

-Ouch, tu amuleto es muy raro.-dijo ella sobándose su casco.

-Pero, hay algo extraño. Desde pequeño, este amuleto hacia que me sintiera seguro. Pero anoche, esta piedra perdió su brillo y ya no siento esa seguridad.- Mientras el decía esto, Twilight analizaba el amuleto con su magia, para detectar algo extraño, pero sintió al amuleto como si fuera un objeto mas.

-_Es muy extraño lo que nos está contando Toxic Blood, pero sea lo que sea, esto debe ser otra de sus ocurrencias cuando era niño.-_

Pero, mientras esto ocurría, en una isla, para ser más precisos, en la oscuridad de una selva de aquella isla, apareció un extraño humo, que salía de la tierra, y salían mas de este. Entonces, unas voces dignas de una película de miedo, dijeron:

-"Ha nacido", "El Espectro ha nacido", "El odiado","¡Tiene que desaparecer"!-

CONTINUARA…


	2. Los tres nuevos forasteros

**MLP FIM no me pertenece, es de Hasbro y Lauren Faust.**

**Antes que nada, quiero ofrecer una honesta disculpa por la tremenda tardanza que tuve. Pero, desde que iniciaron las vacaciones en México, mis padres, de la noche a la mañana, me avisaron que iríamos de viaje a un pueblo cercano para visitar a unos parientes. Yo, como todo buen hijo, acepte con gusto... o al menos eso recuerdo.**

**MI FLASHBACK:**

**-Papa: ¡Nos vamos de vacaciones!- me lo dice, arrastrandome hacia el auto.**

**\- Yo: NOOOOO!, ¡debo continuar con mis fics o los lectores me enviaran a la hoguera!- yo, agarrando el CPU.**

* * *

En un lago, se encontraban un unicornio y dos pegasos. El unicornio era de color purpura, con crin azul y blanco. Los dos pegasos, eran gemelos, solo que uno era macho y otro hembra. Eran de color verde oscuro, con crin negra. Lo más sorprendente de este trío, era que ninguno tenía cutie mark y tenían ojos grises.

-Dark Soul, Light Soul, supongo que ya se enteraron de la aparición de "el".- dijo el unicornio, hacia los gemelos.

-Así es, Anima Mentis. El hechizo del cuarzo ya no tiene efecto, lo que significa que su seguridad ya es dudosa. Ahora debe ser el objetivo de los "otros".- dijo la pegaso, que se llamaba Light Soul.

-Ahora, ¿Qué se supone que haremos?- pregunto el pegaso, que se llamaba Dark Soul.

-Tal vez esto sea extraño, pero tendremos que protegerlo, tenemos que proteger a Toxic Blood.- dijo Anima Mentis, el pegaso.

-Pero, ¿Cómo lo haremos? Es decir, todos verán que no tenemos cutie mark, porque no somos ponis. –

-Ya tengo hecho unos tatuajes falsos para colocarlo en nuestros flancos. Protegeremos a Toxic Blood… protegeremos a mi querido hermano menor, para que nunca sepa lo que él es en realidad.-

* * *

En la biblioteca, estaban Twilight desayunando junto a Spike. Este, fue ignorado por completo por Twilight momentos atrás, ya que ella se mostraba muy interesada en otro asunto.

-Twilight, ¿se puede saber porque te fuiste cuando ese pegaso apareció?- le pregunto Spike curioso.

-La razón es porque, aquel pegaso fue un conocido de la infancia. Tuvo unos "ligeros" problemas con las demás, pero ya todo está arreglado. Por cierto, si llegas a conocerlo, por tu bien, no lo contradigas de alguna ocurrencia de él.-

-Sí, sí, claro.- le dijo Spike, con sarcasmo, mientras tomaba un vaso de leche y leía el periódico. Mientras lo leía, el dijo:

-Mmm, vaya, al parecer hay una masacre de criminales en Equestria. Me pregunto quién será el responsable.- dijo Spike, leyendo el periódico, cuya portada decía: "Asesino suelto en Equestria". Y a un lado, estaba la imagen de una A encerrada en un círculo, y abajo una pequeña descripción que decía: "Los testigos afirman que él hace este símbolo como identificación."

-Bueno, dejando eso a un lado, ¿quieres venir a su fiesta de bienvenida?- le pregunta Twilight.

-No veo por qué no, además, últimamente no tenemos nada que hacer. Después de lo que ocurrió en el Imperio de Cristal, nada interesante ha sucedido.-

* * *

Con nuestro pegaso pervertido, tierno y consentido, Toxic Blood, finalmente logró ayudar con Applejack con el granero. Era increíble, como un pegaso con una complexión física tan frágil, pueda reconstruir un granero de 15 metros en una hora.

-Muy bien, Applejack, tu nuevo granero está listo. No tienes porque agradecérmelo, solo con un "gracias" está bien para mi.- le dijo Toxic Blood, con una sonrisa, mirándola fijamente.

-Em-g-gracias. Pero-por favor, no me mires de ese modo.- le dijo Applejack con un tono de incomodidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto Toxic Blood.

-Tu forma de mirar, es perturbadora.- le dijo Applejack, refiriéndose a su sonrisa y sus ojos sin brillo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Pero, a todo el mundo siempre lo miro así. Cuando era pequeño, unas voces que vivían en mi mente, me dijeron que era hermoso.-

-_Este sujeto debería ir a un hospital, tiene unos tornillos sueltos.- _

-Bueno, de todos modos, mil gracias por tu ayuda. Espero que no te hayas lastimado, si lo deseas, puedes ir al SPA de Ponyville. Aloe y Lotus te darán un excelente disfrute personal.-

-¡Applejack!, ¡yo aun no estoy preparado para "eso"!- grito Toxic Blood, sonrojado y moviendo sus patas de forma afeminada.

-Pervertido…con "disfrute personal", me refería a masajes, baños, y otras cosas.- le dijo Applejack, con cara enojada al darse cuenta lo malpensado que era Toxic Blood.

-Ah, ok. Pues, la verdad me dan miedo los SPA`s.- le dijo Toxic Blood.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto extraña, es decir, ¿Quién no le gustaría ir a un lugar que les diera masajes, un baño de burbujas y relajarte aunque sea solo una hora?

-Applejack, ya que tu eres el elemento de la honestidad, ¿te puedo confiar este secreto?- le dijo Toxic Blood.

-Claro que si compañero, tu puedes contarle de todo a mi.- le dijo Applejack, envolviendo su pata en su cuello, para darle confianza. Entonces, Toxic Blood se acerca a su oído y le dice:

-Applejack…tengo ginofobia…-

-¿Qué?, ¿entonces porque no huiste de mi y de las demás?-

-Es que, por alguna razón, ustedes provocan un extraño calor en mi pecho, hace que no me sienta perturbado. Pero, por alguna razón, desde pequeño, sentí un gran vacío cuando me aleje de Twilight… lo más seguro era que tenía hambre. Pero cuando la conocí, mis mejillas ardieron y quería abrazarla.-

-_Un momento…¿acaso el…-_ Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, con la repentina aparición de Pinkie Pie:

-¡Applejack, pegaso raro que siempre se me olvida el nombre, han llegado tres nuevos ponis al pueblo!-

-Increíble, veo que será dobles partys.- dijo Toxic Blood.

-¡Vamos, tenernos que verlos!- dijo Pinkie Pie, arrastrando a los dos ponis, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el pueblo.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, se encontraron con el unicornio, Anima Mentis y los gemelos, Light y Dark Soul. Pero Pinkie Pie y Applejack, notaron que muchas yeguas miraban con una sonrisa picara y sonrojadas al unicornio.

-Vaya, este chico de verdad sabe dar una buena presentación.- comento Applejack, mientras veía como Anima Mentis, le daba una rosa a una yegua y le guiñaba el ojo.

-¿Tu qué opinas, Toxic Blood?- le pregunto Applejack, pero noto que Toxic Blood, tenía la mirada perdida, como si se hubiera asustado.

-Applejack…alguna vez…sentiste esto…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿No has tenido…la sensación… de un…deja vu…?-

-Bueno, algunas veces. ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-No, nada, solo, ese unicornio me hizo sentir así, vamos a darles la bienvenida.- dijo Toxic Blood.

Cuando se dirigieron, los gemelos y el unicornio, notaron que la piedra de Toxic Blood, no brillaba.

-_Es verdad, el hechizo ya no sirve.- _pensó Anima Mentis. Entonces, este unicornio se dirigió a Applejack:

-Saludos, señorita, mi nombre es Anima Mentis y aquellos unicornios gemelos, son Dark y Light Soul. Nosotros tres, somos unos forasteros, y nos preguntábamos si usted, sería tan amable para llevarnos a un motel.- le dijo Anima Mentis.

-Hay, que amable, jeje. Desafortunadamente, aquí en Ponyville, no hay moteles ni casas de refugio, pero está permitido dejar dormir a un forastero en nuestras casas hasta que pueda conseguir una casa en el pueblo.- le respondió Applejack, sonrojada por la amabilidad y la confianza que tenia Anima Mentis de sí mismo.

-¿Enserio?, bueno, si es como tú dices, no es ningún problema para nosotros.- dijo Anima Mentis.

-Anima Mentis, si tenemos un problema, nosotros no conocemos a nadie de aquí.- le dijo Dark Soul.

-No se preocupen, no hay problema que duerman en mi granero.- respondió rápidamente Applejack.

-_Definitivamente, Anima Mentis no tiene que esforzarse para conquistar a una yegua común y corriente. Recuerdo que hace dos años, conquisto a una yegua, a una tal "Vynil Scratch" o algo así. Solo que dejo de hacerlo al enterarse que tenía un prometido. Aunque me entere que fue asesinado tras hacer apuestas.- _pensó la gemela, Light Soul.

-Ya veo, te lo agradezco mucho.- dijo Anima Mentis, entonces, Pinkie Pie les empieza a decir al trio:

-¡Hola, mi nombre es Pinkie Pie. Si apenas conocen mi nombre, quiere decir que apenas nos conocemos, y si apenas nos conocemos, quiere decir que no son de este pueblo. Y si no son de este pueblo, significa que ustedes son de otro lugar y…- pero ella es interrumpida por Applejack.

-Jeje, perdónenla, es solo que a ella le pone feliz los forasteros.-

-Ya veo, eso es bueno. ¿Y tu eres…- dijo Anima Mentis, dirigiéndose a Toxic Blood.

-Mi nombre es Toxic Blood, al igual que ustedes, también es mi primer día en el pueblo.-

-Ya veo, esto es interesante, muy divertido.- dijo Light Soul, con una tierna sonrisa.

-_Hermanito, no sabes cuánto te extrañe. Nuestro padre también lloró cuando estuviste forzado a ir a ese hospital psiquiátrico. Es una lástima que nunca hubieras tenido la oportunidad de conocerme.-_ pensó Anima Mentis.

-¡Qué bien, mientras más ponis nuevos, mas fiestas!, ¡vengan, quiero enseñarles el pueblo!- dijo Pinkie Pie, arrastrando al trío de ponis.

-¡Esto es muy divertido!- exclamo Light Soul.

-Hay hermanita, para ti, todo es divertido.-

-Al menos no soy una amargada como tu.- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en aquella isla, en la que apareció ese extraño humo. En una selva, estaba un pegaso gris con crin negra y ojos azules, sin ninguna cutie mark. Este, estaba postrado como si estuviera ante una deidad, entonces, este pegaso dijo:

-Es nuestro deber, eliminar a la abominación creada por los mortales, y aquellos traidores que participaron. Es nuestro deber, deshacernos de esta abominación de la faz de la Tierra. Es nuestro deber, eliminar a los mortales que sobrevivieron, de aquella matanza. Ahora hermanos, que el sello que nos detenía desapareció, somos libres.- después de esto, se escucharon rugidos y alaridos que parecieran sacados de una película de ultratumba.

Entonces, este pegaso se levanto y se dirigió hacia un árbol, en el que alzo la voz:

-¡Todavía seguirás durmiendo!-

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!- dijo una voz, y salto de aquel árbol, una unicornio blanca, con ojos azules y cabello gris.

-Lo siento, solo me estaba relajando. 16 años congelada en una cueva hizo que me dolieran todos los huesos.- dijo la unicornio.

-Te entiendo, bien, hay que destruir a un falso espectro.- dijo el pegaso, empezando a convertirse en humo junto con la unicornio. Cuando se convirtieron en humo, empezaron a desplazarse a toda velocidad sobre la arena de aquella isla hasta llegar al mar. A un lado del mar, había un letrero roto y desgastado que decía: "Bienvenidos a la Isla San Venganza".

* * *

En el palacio de Celestia, esta, se encontraba en mirando desde la ventana de su habitación:

-_No puedo creerlo, "el" ya está aquí. Creí que el prototipo había sido destruido por esos asesinos. Además, el hechizo del cuarzo ya desapareció, lo que significa que…-_ pensaba la princesa Celestia, hasta que un guardia toca la puerta.

-¡Su majestad, le pido que por favor, venga con nosotros. Es urgente!- Entonces, la princesa de inmediato salió de sus aposentos.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Princesa, nos llegaron estos reportes: Por alguna razón, un asteroide ha caído en Appleloosa, causando un temblor. También, en Manhettan, en un callejón, se encontraron tres cadáveres de unos delincuentes que eran buscados en dicha ciudad., a un lado de los cadáveres, había una gigantesca A encerrada en un circulo. Además, en el museo de Canterlot, un brazalete está empezando a emanar un extraña aura maligna que por alguna razón, el Cuarzo Magnam empezó a brillar más de lo normal..-

-Tenemos que ir de inmediatamente. Avisa al Capitán Armor sobre el caso de la masacre de esos criminales. Enviare a unos magos al museo y yo investigare sobre el asteroide.-

-Entendido.- dijo el guardia con su saludo militar.

* * *

Volviendo a Ponyville, Pinkie Pie, a la velocidad de la luz, empezó a avisarles a sus amigas sobre los nuevos forasteros y, casi obligándolas, fueron a la heladería de Ponyville. A pesar que eran mediados de Noviembre, no hacia tanto frío como para llevar una bufanda y un abrigo. Durante el recorrido, Pinkie Pie y Applejack platicaban sobre los nuevos forasteros:

-Dime, Applejack, ¿Cómo es ese unicornio que dijiste?- le pregunto Fluttershy.

-Bueno, pues, es atento, amable, caballeroso…- se detuvo al notar miradas picaras de sus amigas.

-¡N-no es- eso, solo l-lo describía!- dijo Applejack nerviosa y sudando con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Applejack, te conocemos, no sabes mentir.- le dijo Rarity.

-Pues, cuando lo conocimos, tenias la carita muy muy rojita, parecías un nuevo pastelillo de Sugar Cube Corner.- le dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Applejack, ¿Toxic Blood no hizo nada raro al conocerlos?- le pregunto Twilight. Aparentemente, ella estaba tan preocupada, ya que conocía a Toxic Blood desde potros.

-La verdad, ahora que lo mencionas, si. Toxic Blood se mantuvo callado por un buen rato, pero decía que había tenido una especie de "deja vu".-

-¡Mira, mira, ya llegamos, allá esta tu enamorado!- dijo Pinkie Pie apuntando hacia unas mesas fuera de una heladería, donde había ponis comiendo helado. En una de las mesas, estaban Anima Mentis y los gemelos, Dark y Light Soul.

-Shhh, silencio Pinkie, nos puede oír.- le dijo Applejack, tapándole la boca.

Ambos grupos se conocieron, hasta que Rainbow Dash se da cuenta de algo:

-Oigan, ¿Dónde está Toxic Blood?-

-Sorry a "everytodos", estaba ocupado revisándome en un espejo. Al parecer, tengo 8745 caries por tantos dulces que devoro, pero eso no impide el hecho que pueda comer ice creams con ustedes.- dijo Toxic Blood con toda la naturalidad del mundo, apareciendo entre los arbustos.

-Emm, siii, ok. Bien, a pedir helados- dijo Rarity incómodamente.

Y asi, cada poni pidió sus helados, chcocolate, vainilla, fresa, pistache, crema con galleta. Pero lo más curioso, era lo que pidió Toxic Blood:

-Me gustaría un helado sabor cemento, con chispas de frijoles, envuelto con un jarabe para la tos.-

-Em, señor, aquí solo vendemos helados normales.-

-¿No tienen helado sabor petróleo?-

-No.-

-¿Pescado?-

-No.-

-¿Sabor madera?-

-No, y no sé de dónde sacas esos sabores asquerosos.-

-Está bien, quiero uno de chocolate con chispas de chocolate cubierto con jarabe de chocolate.- Y después de recibir su helado, se fue a sentarse junto con el resto del grupo.

-_Vaya, olvide por completo que Toxic Blood hacia mezclas extrañas con la comida. Pero ahora, por alguna razón…esto lo hace ver…tierno…-_ tras este pensamiento, Twilight no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

El grupo empezó a sentarse, hasta que Toxic Blood decidió sentarse con una pierna arriba de su cabeza y un ala levantada y otra cerrada.

-¡Toxc Blood, ¿Por qué haces eso?. ¡Qué desconsiderado eres!- le reclamo Rarity.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-Esa postura te da una muy mala imagen, mira a tu alrededor, todos se están riendo.- y si, fue tal como ella lo dijo, algunos ponis las carcajadas.

-Me importa un pepinillo eso, nadie en el mundo dijo que ser diferente era un pecado.- dijo esto, empezando a comerse su helado, con la punta de su lengua.

-Toxic Blood, por más que me duela, Rarity tiene razón. Es bueno ser diferente, pero por lo que veo, solo me costó un día para darme cuenta que no eres alguien considerado. Eres un pervertido, asqueroso, aniñado, caprichoso…- dijo Rainbow Dash, hasta que Toxic Blood le dice:

-¿Cómo tu, Dashie?- le dijo, con una mirada penetrante.

-Ya basta, estamos aquí sentados para conocernos mejor. Nosotros vinimos al pueblo y nos encontramos con su amiga, Applejack, quien fue muy amable al dejarnos dormir en su granero. Hemos decidido reunirnos a comer estos helados para conocernos mejor, así que por favor, no echen a perder esta idea que Applejack tuvo.- dijo Anima Mentis, tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano y a la pegaso.

-Está bien.- dijeron ambos. Después de eso, lograron comer sus helados lo más tranquilos, obviamente no faltaron las preguntas hacia Toxic Blood:

-Dinos, Toxic Blood, ¿Cómo conociste a Twilight?- le pregunto Fluttershy.

-No creo que sea una buena historia.- dijo Twilight.

-No pasa nada, no es malo contárselos. Hace unos años, cuando yo era un potro, muchos niños de Canterlot me golpeaban porque me consideraban un loco, otros un poseído. Una vez, mis padres me llevaron a un orfanato, que tenía un reglamento de cuidar a ponis que sus padres los dejen ahí temporalmente. Durante ese tiempo, era temido por los demás, a excepción de un poni que siempre se aislaba y hacia figurita de madera de la princesa, que por cierto, siempre las encontraban quemadas o trituradas. Una vez, hubo una excursión hacia las cataratas de arcoíris. Pero durante el transcurso, unos niños me empezaron a molestar, pero yo trataba de contenerme. Hasta que apareció Twilight y me ayudo con esos tipos.-

-Que buena poni eres, Twilight.- le dijo Rarity.

-Aun me pregunto como es que has defendido a este tipo.- susurro para si misma, Rainbow Dash.

Entonces, Toxic Blood, decide estirarse, pero por un mal movimiento, cae al suelo, golepandose por la cabeza.

-Auchi auchi.-

-Chico, ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto la gemela, Lifgt Soul.

-Auch, si, gracias…espera un momento…¿Qué es esa marca que tienes en el casco?- le pregunto Toxic Blood. Entonces, vio bajo el casco de Light Soul, un dibujo de un ojo de reptil, rodeado de unas puntas como si fueran rayos del sol.

-Oh, esto…un tatuaje.- dijo Light Soul. Por su parte, Anima Mentis, pensaba:

-_Light Soul debería ser mas cuidadosa, si Toxc Blood descubre el significado de esa marca, descubrirá que no es un poni común y corriente. Pero, a su debido tiempo, podremos decírselo.-_ pensaba Anima Mentis, volviendo a probar su paleta de hielo.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**SEGUIR LEYENDO:**

**Quiero dar un dato bastante importante, ya que con este, entenderán mas el fic sobre los capítulos que vienen: este fic, no solo se centra antes de El Cazador de Equestria, también DURANTE y DESPUES de el cazador de equestria.**

**Esto, fue la introducción de tres personajes importantes en esta historia. ¿Qué es ese brazalete que emana un aura maligna?, ¿Qué pasa con aquel asteroide que cayó en Appleloosa?, ¿Por qué Celestia se demostraba preocupada?. ¿Quiénes son aquellos ``mortales`` sobrevivientes?**

**Y ahora, la pregunta que todos ustedes seguramente se están haciendo:….¿aparecerá Key Part en algún momento?. Mi respuesta: Por el tiempo nos daremos cuenta**


	3. ESPECIAL:5 EN 1

**Hola gente de Fanfiction.**

**No tengo palabras para describir como me siento. Ha pasado un año desde que subí un capitulo de Los Espectros de Ojos Azules, y apenas era el segundo. Pero, para compensar esto, he decidido subir los 5 siguientes capítulos.**

**Sin embargo, al subir estos cinco capítulos en uno solo, eso recortaría el fic, ya que, a diferencia de El Cazador de Equestria, no tengo intención de tener tantos capítulos de este fic, también, los capítulos solo estarán resumidos, no habrá muchos detalles, solo me dirigiré hacia lo importante. Aproximadamente serian unos 11 o 12 capítulos en total del fic. Espero que no les moleste eso. **

**Pero bueno amigos, lo importante es que la espera ha terminado. He aquí, los siguientes cinco capítulos del fic en uno solo. Además, no se preocupen por la acción, ya vendrán las escenas de peleas, por el momento, solamente veremos como nuestro protagonista y nuestro misterioso trío conoce a los demás. Perdón si mi forma de escribir no es como antes, pero tratare de dar lo mejor.**

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic no me pertenece, es de Hasbro y Lauren Faust.**

La fiesta de bienvenida para Toxic Blood, los misteriosos forasteros Anima Mentis, Dark y Light Soul finalmente había iniciado. Había todo tipo de bocadillos, cup cakes, botanas y refrescos.

La bella poni, Light Soul, conversaba amistosamente con unos sementales, mientras estos admiraban su belleza. Su hermano, Dark Soul, simplemente comía cualquier cosa que se encontrara. Anima Mentis, empezaba a platicar con Applejack, conquistándola con sus encantos. Toxic Blood…platicaba de momentos de su vida con otros ponis:

-Entonces, en el orfanato, ese potro empezó a golpear al nuevo huérfano. El potro agarro una tapa de un bote de basura y empezó a golpear al nuevo potro en su nuca.-

-¿Entonces que paso?- dijo uno de los ponis que escuchaba con atención su relato.

-Unos potros llamaron al príncipe Blue Blood para que detuviera a ese poni.-

-Un momento, ¿el príncipe Blue Blood es el director de ese orfanato?-

-Así es, de hecho, después de eso, el nuevo huérfano se volvió un amigo del príncipe, aunque por alguna no volvieron a verse. Me gustaría recordar el nombre de ese potro, lo único que se, es que el creía en los "castigos extremos".-

Entonces llega Twilight, llamando a Toxic Blood:

-Toxic, ven aquí, me gustaría presentarte a alguien.- le dijo Twilight, aunque en su voz se notaba nerviosismo.

-Okey, ya voy, mi lindo crepúsculo.- dijo Toxic Blood con una pequeña sonrisa. En cuanto dijo esto, unos ponis miraron a Twilight con una mirada picara y Twilight solamente le dijo:

-Basta Toxic, me avergüenzas.- le dijo Twilight sonrojada. Después, Twilight lo llevó hacia un poni de color gris, crin gris con blanco y su cutie mark era un libro y una pluma con tinta. Por la apariencia del poni, debía tener unos cuarenta o cincuenta años, ya que en su melena y barba había abundantes canas y tenia arrugas. Este poni estaba en el área de bebidas, tomando cidra de manzana.

-Toxic Blood, te quiero presentar a Letter Book.- le dijo Twilight, mientras Toxic Blood se preguntaba porque lo estaría presentando.

-Es un gusto conocerlo, joven.- se presento el poni con una sonrisa sureña.

-Nice to meet you, Letter Book.- le respondió el pegaso guinda con escarlata en ingles.

-Jeje, veo que eres "spanglish". Yo tenía un amigo que también era así.-

-Toxic, el señor Letter Book, por un tiempo fue mi profesor de ciencias, filosofía e incluso de psicología cuando vivía en Canterlot. La razón por la que te presenté es porque tu siempre me decías desde pequeño, que escuchas voces en tu cabeza, así que pensé que eso deberías comentárselo.- le explicó Twilight

-Lo que esta joven dice es cierto, necesitas ayuda.- le dijo el poni.

-Wow, gracias Twilight. No lo había visto de ese modo.-

-_Me alegra que se lo haya tomado bien.-_ pensó Twilight.

Entonces, Twilight dejó a los dos sementales platicando mientras se iba con sus amigas. Hasta que, en un momento en el que todas estaban ocupadas en otras cosas, Rainbow Dash le dijo:

-¿Cómo es posible que una chica como tu se haya juntado con ese fenómeno?- le pregunto Rainbow, refiriéndose a Toxic Blood con mucho desprecio.

-¿A que se debe tu pregunta?- le respondió Twilight un poco molesta.

-Ese loco hizo unos "accidentes" muy degenerados el día de hoy cuando lo conocimos, luego nos va diciendo que escucha voces. Tu puedes ser la siguiente en esas "bromas" pesadas y pervertidas de el, como le paso a Rarity esta mañana.-

-Rainbow, agradezco mucho tu preocupación hacia mí. Pero en verdad fueron accidentes, yo conozco a Toxic Blood desde pequeña y todo eso fue debido a su pequeña torpeza.-

-¿En serio?, ¿y tu como conociste a Toxic Blood?, ¿Cómo fue el tiempo en el que estuviste con el?- le pregunto Rainbow sin creerle. Twilight se sonrojo de vergüenza al explicar como se conocieron.

FLASH BACK:

En los hermosos jardines del palacio de la princesa Celestia, se encontraba una pequeña Twilight Sparkle, con su bolso en el que guardaba los libros de su escuela.

-El día de hoy ha sido muy agotador, pero vale la pena todo el esfuerzo para convertirme en la alumna numero uno de toda Equestria.- se dijo hacia si misma mientras se relajaba a un lado de un árbol. De pronto, tan solo parpadeo, y la cara de un pequeño Toxic Blood apareció frente a ella.

-¡AAAAAH!-

-¡I´m sorry!, no era mi intención asustarte, solo quería ver que libros tenias.- le respondió Toxic Blood.

-Es…esta bien…pero no vuelvas hacer eso, por poco me das un infarto…¿Por qué estas colgado de la rama de ese árbol con tus patas traseras?- le pregunto Twilight recuperándose del susto.

-Quiero saber si los pegasos podemos ser murciélagos, al menos en mi si funciona. De hecho, llevo dos semanas sin dormir y me siento como si hubiera tomado varias latas de bebida Monster.-

Entonces, Toxic Blood, se baja de la rama y queda parado frente a Twilight.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto el pegaso.

-Twilght Sparkle, ¿y tu?-

-My name is Toxic Blood.-

**-**Veo que eres hábil en el ingles, a mi me encantan los idiomas como el inglés y el latín.- le respondió Twilight. Pero Toxic Blood solo se le quedaba mirando fijamente.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Hace unos días, escuche a unos potros diciendo que las yeguas con traje de baño eran muy sexys. Ayer compré un traje de baño para potras y quiero que tú lo pruebes y jugamos a que tú eres una modelo y yo el fotógrafo.-

-¡¿QUE?! , ¡NI LOCA VOY HACER ESO!- le grito Twilight ruborizada, hasta que Toxic Blood le dijo:

-Ya lo hiciste.- entonces, saco una foto que era Twilight con el traje de baño que el compro.

-¡¿En que momento hice esto?!- le dijo Twilgiht en shock.

-Hace un nanosegundo, te lo puse a la fuerza y eres muy linda. Soy veloz, ¿no lo crees?-

-¡Dame esa foto!-

-No, la quiero como recuerdo del día en el que conocí a mi amiga.- en cuanto dijo esto, Twilight se calmó.

-¿Tu…amiga?-

-Si, eres mi amiga.- le dijo Toxic con una sonrisa.

-Bueno…agradezco que tu- pero Twilight no terminó de hablar porque Toxic Blood la levantó hacia su lomo y voló, llevando a Twilght a diferentes lugares de Canterlot para que ambos se divirtieran.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Rainbow estaba boquiabierta, hasta que dijo:

-El…el…¡¿Cómo es posible que sea mas rápido que yo?!- grito furiosa, al parecer, lo único que escucho fue que Toxic Blood le puso el traje de baño a Twilight en un nanosegundo. Entonces, en segundos llego hasta donde estaba Toxic Blood y Letter Book.

-Toxic Blood, mañana al medio día. Tu y yo, carrera de Sweet Apple Acres hasta la campana de Ponyville.- fue todo lo que dijo Rainbow antes de marcharse de la fiesta. El semental, Letter Book miraba confundido el comportamiento de la pegaso, al igual que Toxic Blood. Pero unos segundos después siguieron platicando 

-¿Dices que desde pequeño podía escuchar voces y te indicaban cosas que no sabias?-

-Asi es, pero también yo tenia muchas otras cosas extrañas en mi, ¿quieres que te muestre una?-

-Claro, joven.-

-Pero le advierto esto, es muy fuerte y perturbador.- Toxic se dirigió a la mesa del pastel y agarro un cuchillo. Estaba por acercárselo al ojo, cuando de pronto, Light Soul lo detuvo diciendo:

-Toxic, necesito que me ayudes en algo.- dijo sujetándolo de su pata.

-Okey dokey, ¡Señor Letter Book, lo siento pero tengo que irme. Me gusto hablar con usted!- le grito Toxic al poni mayor, Letter Book.

-Shhh, Toxic, eso es mala educación.- le reprendió Light Soul.

Entonces, Light Soul le pidió ayuda a Toxic Blood a bajar unos barriles de sidra que Applejack había traído a la fiesta. Habían conversado amistosamente, sin saber que Twilight los estaba mirando.

-_Tal vez…tal vez Toxic Blood no sea un mal pegaso, será un poco torpe y pervertido inconscientemente, pero…Un momento, ¿Qué estoy pensando?- _pensó la unicornio ruborizada.

Con Anima Mentis, este platicaba amistosamente con Applejack y Fluttershy:

-¿De donde eres?, Anima Mentis?.- le pregunto Applejack.

-Vengo de Manhettan, aunque me mude a Canterlot por un tiempo debido a que mi padre encontró un nuevo empleo ahí mismo. En esa ciudad, también conocí a los "Gemelos Soul" en un café.-

-¿Cuáles son los nombres de tus padres?- le preguntó Fluttershy.

-Mi madre tiene como nombre "Anima Blood" y mi padre "Toxic Mentis". Ahora que lo pienso, Toxic Blood y yo tenemos sus nombres.-

En ese instante, se escucho que alguien hacia un ruido en su garganta llamando la atención de ellos, y era Dark Soul y no parecía muy feliz que digamos:

-Anima, amigo, ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas?-

-Claro, buenos señorita Applejack y Fluttershy, fue un placer estar con ustedes.-

Después, ambos ponis se alejan de la fiesta y empiezan a hablar en privado:

-¿Se puede saber porque casi le das información importante a esa vaquerita?-

-Oye, ella es alguien muy dulce, no creo que sea lo correcto mentirle descaradamente sobre nuestra historia. Además, aunque Toxic y yo seamos hermanos, no tenemos un gran parecido físico ni psicológico.-

-Pero recuerda la verdadera razón por la que venimos.- le recuerda Dark Soul.

-Lo se, y no se como se pondrá mi hermano y estas "Guardianas de la Armonia" al enterarse de lo que Toxic Blood es en realidad.-

-A pesar de que Light Soul y yo seamos de sangre completamente pura de "eso", y tu y tu hermano sean solo 50% de "eso", nosotros comprendemos lo que los ponis normales piensan. Eso no nos vuelve diferentes, pero debes estar más precavido. Recuerda que el hechizo que se le hizo a Toxic Blood esta a punto de terminar o tal ves ya acabó y pronto aparecerá el efecto, y puede tener muy graves consecuencias si no lo manejamos a tiempo.- le dijo Dark Soul serenamente.

_-Tiene razón, debemos proteger a mi hermano de cualquier amenaza…incluyéndolo de él mismo.-_

Después de esa platica, la fiesta siguió sin ningún problema. Pero lo que nadie sabia, a excepción de Anima Mentis y los gemelos Soul, es que tarde o temprano, en medio de ese invierno, se desatarían unas fuerzas malignas aterradoras.

Después de largas horas de fiesta y bienvenidas, cada invitado se retiraba hacia sus respectivos hogares para prepararse otro día y ocuparse de sus labores cotidianos. Sin embargo, eso no les importó en absoluto a nuestros protagonistas, quienes siguieron conviviendo con las guardianas de la armonía, a excepción del dragón Spike, quien estaba dormido y Rainbow Dash, quien se había ido de la fiesta.

-Les agradezco mucho esta fiesta, no sabemos como pagárselos.- agradeció Anima Mentis en nombre de él y los gemelos.

-No tienen que pagarlo, con divertirse con nosotras como amigos es suficiente.- dijo Fluttershy con su tono bondadoso.

-Si, ¿Qué les parece ir mañana mismo al parque?, ¿o hacemos un picnic?, ¿o hacer otra fiesta?, ¿o hacer un muñeco?, o- de inmediato, Pinkie Pie fue callada por Rarity, quien le cerro la boca con un muffin que ella disfruto mucho al tragárselo.

-Bueno, perdón si mi pregunta les incomoda, pero, ¿Dónde planean dormir esta noche?- les pregunto Twilight.

-Pues, nosotros no acostumbramos dormirnos en una cama, nos gusta agarrar ramas de arboles y hojas de arboles y dormir junto a la madre naturaleza, además lo hacemos desde pequeños. No tienen que preocuparse con nosotros.- le respondió Light Soul.

-Que irónico, yo también solía dormir afuera, solo que dentro de botes de basura y colgado con las patas traseras en una rama como un murciélago.- dijo Toxic Blood.

-Pero con este invierno pueden coger un resfriado, y en estos días han llegado muchos otros ponis a pasar unas vacaciones en Ponyville y muchas casas ya han sido rentadas. Por el momento, deben vivir temporalmente en la casa de una de nosotras.- les dijo Applejack. -_Ya quiero tener a este semental durmiendo bajo mi granero.-_ pensó Applejack, refiriéndose a Anima Mentis.

-Em, a mi no me molestaría invitar a uno de ustedes a mi cabaña.- dijo Fluttershy.

**-**Tengo una idea, Twilight me dijo que las casas disponibles son las de ella, Fluttershy y la granja de Applejack. En esta hoja dibujare unas líneas que nosotros dirigiremos su rumbo hasta llegar tres destinos: Sweet Apple Acres, la cabaña de Fluttershy y la biblioteca de Twilight.-

Así, Toxic Blood, Anima Mentis y los gemelos dibujaron sus lugares en la hoja, hasta seguir unas líneas que dibujo Toxic Blood hasta llegar a su destino. Al final, estos fueron los resultados:

Toxic Blood- Sweet Apple Acres

Anima Mentis- La biblioteca de Twilight

Dark Soul- La biblioteca de Twilight

Light Soul-La cabaña de Fluttershy.

-Bien amigos, será mejor que nos vayamos. Nos vemos mañana, que descansen.- se despidió Twilight, mientras Anima Mentis y Dark Soul la seguían. Applejack, al notar eso, en cierto modo se sintió decepcionada al no haber tenido a ese apuesto pegaso durmiendo bajo su granero.

Todos se despidieron en la pastelería, mientras que cada forastero acompañaba a sus nuevas amigas hacia sus respectivas casas. Cuando Light Soul y Fluttershy llegaron a la cabaña de esta ultima, Light Soul no pudo ocultar su asombro:

-Tienes un lindo jardín, Fluttershy.-

-Muchas gracias, cada madrugada siempre le rocío algo de agua para que crezca y se vea hermoso. Aunque, ya que vendrá el invierno todo el jardín estará cubierto de nieve y mis animalitos empezaran a invernar.-

-¿También animalitos?, bueno, pues espero que algún día podamos disfrutar un buen día soleado de verano aquí juntas para pasar el rato.- le respondió Light Soul.

-Si, tienes razón. Aunque el invierno también es hermoso. Bueno, ya tenemos que dormir.- después de eso, la tímida pegaso dio un gran bostezo. Antes que ambas yeguas durmieran, Light Soul se sintió preocupada:

-_¿Qué fue lo que hice?, le prometí que algún día íbamos a pasar un buen día soleado aquí. No estoy segura si aun después de cumplir esta misión, mi hermano y Anima Mentis estemos en Ponyille. La única razón por la que venimos, fue para liberar a Toxic Blood de su maldición. Al menos, su padre será muy paciente en cuanto la duración de esta misión, pero no debemos abusar de ello.-_

Con Dark Soul y Anima Mentis, estos ya empezaban ha acomodarse para dormir. Hasta que, Twilight, quien estaba ocupada apagando las luces de cada pasillo, escucho como Spike, aun dormido, escupió una carta, y por el sello, parecía ser de la princesa Celestia.

Al abrirlo, esto estaba escrito:

"_Mi fiel alumna, Twilight Sparkle, te envío esta carta para decirte que estaré fuera de Canterlot por unos días, debido a que un asteroide cayó cerca de un pueblo en medio del desierto del viejo oeste y unos científicos y yo estaremos en ese pueblo por unos días. También, tu hermano se dirigirá a Manhettan y a Fillydelphia, porque en estos últimos meses, se han registrado misteriosas masacres hacia criminales, por lo que tu hermano y algunos soldados y detectives investigarán ese caso. Cuídate mucho, Twilight Sparkle, y también a tus amigas y a Spike."_

_ATTE: Princesa Celestia, gobernante de Equestria y controladora del Sol._

Después de leer esa carta, ella solo suspiro, al darse cuenta que no podría contar con la alicornio por un tiempo en caso de un problema en Ponyville.

-_Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué de pronto me pidió que me cuidara a mi, a Spike y las demás?- _se preguntó así misma la unicornio.

En Sweet Apple Acres, la poni naranja, Applejack le demostraba a Toxic Blood el granero:

-Perdón si tienes que dormir aquí, pero no tenemos habitaciones para invitados, por lo que el granero es el mejor lugar para dormir.-

-Don´t worry, en mi infancia ya me dormía en graneros. Además, es muy calientito.-

-Esta bien, buenas noches Toxic Blood. Que descanses.-

-Gracias por todo, y buenas noches.- le respondió Toxic Blood, mientras se empezaba a acomodar en una almohada que Applejack le había dado y unas cobijas.

-_Wow, pero que día. Aunque siento que el autor de esto estuvo de vago por un año entero, tal vez por eso este día me pareció una eternidad. Me pregunto como irán las cosas a partir de ahora.-_ pensó Toxic Blood.

_-Ya cállate, Toxic Blood, solo estas enojado porque el autor de esto te puso su verdadera personalidad.- _Se respondió a si mismo, antes de dormir.

De pronto, empezó a sentir un extraño calor dentro de su cuerpo, lo que le provoco una gran comezón. Entonces, sintió sus huesos como si estuvieran a punto de romperse. Esto hizo que se levantara bruscamente de la paja y se revolcaba en el suelo mientras trataba de calmar su dolor.

-¡Aaaaah!, ¡¿Qué me esta pasando?!- grito Toxic Blood. De su piel, salieron pequeñas espinas, sus ojos cambiaron a los de un reptil, sin cambiar su color azul, la piedra que tenia como amuleto, por alguna razón, brillaba y luego se volvía oscura. Aparecieron unos colmillos de víbora y algunas venas de su cuerpo resaltaban en su piel notablemente. Entonces, quedo varios minutos en posición fetal con los ojos cerrados, hasta que los abrió y una sonrisa siniestra apareció en sus labios.

Dio un sorprendente salto del granero hasta el ganado, en la que embistió a una vaca y empezó a comérsela, manchándose de la sangre de esta. Tras habérsela comido, dio un enorme salto, en el que aterrizo en Ponyville, y empezó a correr a una gran velocidad, tanto, que llegó a la ciudad de Manhettan en treinta segundos.

El pegaso, en su estado monstruoso, escuchaba a lo lejos, gracias a sus nuevos sentidos agudos, unos gritos lo que parecía ser de una pelea. Corrió hasta el origen de esos gritos, que provenían en lo que parecía ser una discoteca. Con una gran agilidad, se sentó de cuclillas en un techo de vidrio para observar la situación.

Pudo ver que estaba un misterioso poni encapuchado, con un chaleco con partes de metal y tenia una A encerrada en un circulo. Esta tenia sable, kunais, shurikens, ballestas. Pero también tenia armas muy extrañas que eran de metal, pero solo tenia que jalar una pequeña palanca y disparaba una especie de fuego, según el punto de vista de Toxic Blood.

El poni estaba matando sin misericordia a cualquier poni que se encontrara a su paso. Aparentemente, estos ponis eran criminales, pero al darse cuenta que poco a poco ya no habían victimas, se quedaría con hambre, por lo que salto del techo lo mas sigiloso posible.

El poni encapuchado, agarró del pescuezo a un poni herido y le dijo:

-Lo diré por última vez, ¿Dónde se encuentran los Black Demons?- le dijo el poni con un tono de voz sombrío, hasta que escucho el rugido de Toxic Blood acercándose a el, por lo que de inmediato lo esquivó, aunque Toxic Blood le arrancó la cara al poni que iba a ser interrogado. El encapuchado lo miró asombrado, pero luego le grito:

-No se que monstruo eres, ¡pero acabare contigo por arruinar mi plan!- el encapuchado tan solo grito esto, y dio una patada que mando a volar lejos a Toxic Blood.

El encapuchado dio un salto hacia atrás y agarró una mochila y saco un kunai y se lo lanzó a Toxic Blood, pero este lo detiene sujetándolo con su boca y lo rompe con sus colmillos. Toxic, con sus alas, saco una especie de fuego morado en el que quemo en algunas partes del cuerpo del encapuchado, aunque fueron quemaduras leves.

-¡Aaah!, ¡tendré que utilizar la armería pesada!- dijo el encapuchado. Saco de su mochila, un rifle de asalto y le empezó a dispararle a Toxic Blood.

Las balas atravesaban el cuerpo del pegaso, pero no le afectaban en nada. Tras haberse acabado la munición, el misterioso poni encapuchado corrió hasta una de las mesas de la discoteca que estaban a su alrededor, empezando a rodear a Toxic Blood.

El cuerpo del pegaso estaba regenerándose de sus heridas, y con sus sentidos agudos, escuchó a lo lejos la respiración del encapuchado, quien había saltado hacia el. Pero Toxic lo agarra del cuello y empieza a volar hasta atravesar una de las ventanas de la discoteca, hasta llegar a un callejón.

Debido a la fuerte caída, Toxic se golpeo con unos botes de basura, al igual que el encapuchado. Este último, decidió quitarse la capucha, revelando una pequeña parte de su rostro.

El poni, tenia una mascara negra que cubría solamente su boca y nariz, mas sus ojos estaban descubiertos, revelando ser de color verde esmeralda. Su cabello era de color negro con franjas blancas y su pelaje, lo poco que se alcanzaba a ver era de color azul marino, pero por alguna razón, había pequeñas partes que era de color rojo sangre.

-Ahora, monstruo, ¡sabrás porque mis enemigos me llaman "El Cazador"!- entonces, el poni agarro una pequeña pistola, en la que disparo una bola plateada. Toxic, al igual que el kunai, agarro la bola plateada con su boca, pero esta vez, la bola plateada lo empezó a electrocutar.

-¡Grraaaarrrhhh!- rugió Toxic Blood, pero alcanzó a masticar la bola y corrió y quiso agarrar otra vez al encapuchado, pero esta vez agarra su casco con el suyo y con el otro empieza a golpearlo en su cara.

El encapuchado, agarro el casco del pegaso y con el otro agarro sus costillas y lo derrumbó contra el suelo y a mismo tiempo, agarro un pedazo de vidrio, listo para acabar con la vida del pegaso. Pero Toxic agarra el cuello del poni con sus patas traseras y lo arroja hacia una pared.

El poni misterioso, se levanta lo mas rápido posible y agarra una de las tapas de un bote de basura y se lo arroja a Toxic Blood, pero con un viento que provoco sus alas, envió lejos la tapa. Justo cuando ambos empezaron a correr hacia el otro para darse otro ataque, escuchan a unos guardias reales acercándose a la escena.

Toxic Blood, por alguna razón, en lugar de querer atacarlos, decidió escapar, al igual que el misterioso poni. La única diferencia, era que el poni volvió a meterse en la discoteca para agarrar su mochila, y escapo por un agujero que él ya había hecho minutos atrás:

-_Demonios, no se que monstruo era ese, pero arruino mi plan. Ahora tendré que seguir buscando a los Black Demons.-_ pensó el poni, molesto por el acontecimiento, mientras huía y se preparaba para una batalla que el tendría en Canterlot en unos meses, pero eso es otra historia.

Volviendo con Toxic Blood, este, aun en su extraña transformación, escapaba a una gran velocidad , al parecer, esa transformación era temporal. Al menos, por el momento.

En la biblioteca de Twilight, Anima Mentis y Dark Soul, quienes estaban dormidos, despertaron sobresaltados. Hasta que Dark Soul le dijo al unicornio:

-Ya despertó.-

Un nuevo día ha llegado a Ponyville, la temperatura había bajado considerablemente, aunque no lo suficiente para llevar unos grandes abrigos. Sin embargo, no todos estaban disfrutando ese hermoso dia.

En la cabaña de Fluttershy, quien ya había despertado, empezó a ayudar a los animalitos a preparar sus refugios para el invierno, con la ayuda de Light Soul. Pero Fluttershy, notó que Light Soul estaba preocupada, como si algo fuera a pasar:

-Light Soul, ¿sucede algo?- le pregunto la pegaso pálida, a lo que la otra pegaso le responde:

-No, no pasa nada. Estoy bien, solo tenia un poco de hambre.- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizar a la pegaso.

-Oh, es cierto, no hemos desayunado, vayamos adentro a desayunar unos deliciosos sándwiches de margaritas.- le dijo Fluttershy, llevándola hacia su casa.

-Muchas gracias, suena bien.- le dijo Light Soul, aunque no dejaba de estar inquieta:

-_Maldición, ¿Por qué precisamente anoche ocurrió la transformación?, ahora tenemos que conocer el paradero de Toxic Blood. Dudo mucho que este en Ponyville. Esta será una larga semana.- _pensó Light Soul, expresando fastidio y un poco de pereza en sus pensamientos.

En las afueras de una ciudad, para ser mas precisos, en una granja, se encontraban los mismos pegasos que estaban en la Isla San Venganza, quienes estaban observando una especie camino que los dirigía hacia unas colinas, pero ese camino estaba sobre esa pradera y todo ese camino estaba repleto de hierbas pero secas y muertas.

-Es probable que Toxic haya estado en este lugar, este camino solo lo pueden causar los "espectros" que llegan a su fase desquiciada.- dijo el pegaso.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Incussus, anoche adelantamos el proceso de su transformación a través del amuleto, desafortunadamente, Toxic, aun en su fase de anoche, pudo controlar su mente, por lo que lo perdimos de vista.- le dijo al pegaso llamado Incussus.

-Bueno, no hay porque preocuparnos, Harpyae. Ya nos podremos deshacer de ese pegaso mutado, lo importante ahora es encontrar a su hermano y los gemelos antes que ellos lo salven.-

En un callejón de la ciudad de Fillydelphia, estaba Toxic, arrinconado entra varias bolsas de basura. Su color guinda se había tornado muy palido, su cuerpo temblaba y tenia heridas por la pelea que tuvo la noche anterior. Entonces despertó:

-Donde…¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto Toxic, observando a su alrededor.

-Lo único que yo puedo recordar, es que Applejack me dejó dormir en su granero, estaba a punto de dormirme, entonces…- Toxic dejo de hablar, sintiendo un escalofrío en su lomo, al recordar esos terribles dolores que llegaron antes de su transformación y tener un recuerdo borroso.

-_Ahora lo recuerdo, creo que anoche, estuve en…¿una discoteca?. Y al parecer, había un poni enmascarado que estaba asesinando a otros ponis que parecía ser criminales. Pero, también recuerdo que…-_ En ese momento, Toxic se dirigió lentamente su casco hacia sus dientes y los tocó, causando que su temor aumentara. Había sangre.

-¡AAAAH!.- dio un grito desgarrador, al recordar lo que había hecho anteriormente, había comido otros seres vivos, incluso ponis estando vivos y una vaca de la granja de Applejack.

-No no no no, ¿Qué acabo de hacer?, ¡tengo que hallar respuestas a esto!.- entonces, Toxic se levanto y empezó a correr por las calles de Fillydelphia, esquivando a ponis, postes y puestos de negocios.

-_Debo encontrar un tren, necesitamos encontrar a un poni que sepa donde se encuentra la limosina con vías.- _

Entonces, se encontró con un poni mayor que era de color gris con crin escarlata y tenia traje y una maleta y se dirigía a un restaurant, pero antes, Toxic Blood lo detuvo:

-Excuse me sir, you know where is the station?- le preguntó Toxic Blood.

-Yes, is here.- entonces el poni le enseñó un pequeño mapa que el tenia, indicándole el camino hacia la estación de trenes.

-Thank you, sir.- agradeció Toxic y se dirigió al camino que el decía.

-_Ok, tal vez Thomas no tenga camino hacia Ponyville, pero puedo dirigirme a Canterlot y tomar su tren para dirigirme a Ponyville.- _pensó Toxic Blood.

**N/A: Con "Thomas" se refiere al tren de Fillydelphia.**

Volviendo a Ponyville, Applejack estaba entrando al granero para levantar a Toxic Blood, pero ella se da cuenta que no estaba:

-¡Toxic, ¿Dónde estas?!- grito Applejack, empezando a buscar a Toxic, sin resultado alguno.

-Ay no, tengo que decirle a las demás de esto.- Luego, Applejack empezó a correr al pueblo para dirigirse con Twilight, pero en el recorrido, se encontró con Rainbow Dash volando hacia ella:

-¡Hey Applejack, ¿sabes donde se encuentra Toxic Blood?. Anoche lo reté a una carrera pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado!.- le pregunto Rainbow Dash volando a un lado de ella.

-Ya somos 2 que nos hacemos esa pregunta. Hace minutos fui al granero para levantarlo pero no estaba.-

-¡Ese maldito cobarde!- grito Rainbow Dash furiosa.

-Ahora no es tiempo de eso, tenemos que decirle a Twilight de esto.-

-¿Por qué siempre cuando surge un problema acudimos a Twilight?-

-No lo sé, tal vez sea porque ella es la cerebro del grupo.-

Entonces, ambas ponis atletas llegaron a la casa de Twilight. Al llegar, se dieron cuenta que Twilight estaba en la mesa junto con Anima Mentis, Dark Soul y Spike. Al parecer, ellos habían platicado algo, y al parecer muy serio porque Anima y Dark tenían un rostro de seriedad y preocupación, y Twilight tenia un rostro de asombro al igual que Spike.

-Em, Twilght, ¿interrumpimos algo?.- pregunto Applejack, y Twilight reaccionó:

-No, no pasa na…un momento, ¡¿Qué les he dicho sobre esa desagradable costumbre de llegar a mi casa sin tocar la puerta?!- les exclamó la unicornio lavanda molesta.

-Jeje, es la costumbre. Pero al grano, ¿sabes donde esta Toxic Blood?- le pregunto Rainbow Dash.

-No, me temo que no.-

-Tal vez nosotros podamos ayudar.- dijo Dark Soul levantándose de su asiento.

-Pero antes, tenemos que revelarles algo que Light Soul, Dark Soul y yo les hemos ocultado.- les dijo Anima Mentis. Entonces Twilight les dijo a sus amigas:

-Tomen asiento, porque esto es muy importante.-

Entonces, cada poni tomo sus asientos en la sala e iniciaron la platica:

-Esto se lo acabo de revelar a Twilight y a Spike hace unos minutos, tarde o temprano todas ustedes se darían cuenta de esto.- les dijo Anima Mentis.

-¿Y que es ese secreto tan oculto que tienen?- les pregunto Rainbow Dash sospechando algo malo.

-Para empezar con esto de una manera mas sencilla, es mirando nuestras "cutie marks".- entonces, Applejack y Rainbow Dash miraron los costados de los dos sementales. No notaron ninguna anomalía.

-¿Qué tienen de malo su cutie mark?- le pregunto Applejack a Dark Soul.

-Lo que ustedes ven, no es mas que una simple ilusión, no tenemos cutiemarks.-

-Jajaja, ¿pero que cosas dices?, a simple vista se nota que el cutie mark de Anima Mentis es un libro y el tuyo es de un circulo negro.- le dijo Rainbow Dash de manera cómica, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio que ambos ponis se quitaron esas falsas cutiemarks como si fueran unas calcomanías.

-E..entonces…¿Qué es lo que quieren decirnos con esto?.- pregunto Applejack un poco asustada.

-Applejack, Light Soul, Dark Soul y yo no somos lo que ustedes creen.-

-¿Entonces que son?, ¿agentes de un ejército secreto?, ¿ponis de otro país?- estaba diciendo la pegaso de crin de arcoíris hasta que Dark Soul le responde secamente:

-Somos Espectros.-

Hubo un silencio tenso por toda la sala. La poni terrenal y la pegaso estaban confundidas. ¿Espectros?, ¿acaso eso no se refiere a seres paranormales?. Twilight, a pesar de ya haber recibido la noticia minutos atrás, seguía igual de sorprendida al igual que el pequeño Spike.

-¿Co-como que "Espectros"?- pregunto Rainbow Dash extrañada.

-Mi hermana y yo no somos ponis en realidad. Nosotros somos parte de una especie antigua llamada Espectros. Aunque suene increíble, no nacimos por naturaleza, somos una creación de Discord para atacar a la Princesa Celestia y acabar con todo poni y toda especie, sin embargo, solamente unos cuantos Espectros, entre ellos Light y yo, no queremos hacer daño a nadie. Sin embargo, hace muchos años, el mismo dia en el que Discord se convirtiera en piedra por primera vez, él dirigió a nuestra especie a un golpe de estado en Canterlot, utilizando el poder de cierto amuleto con piedra roja.- explicó Dark Soul.

-¡El amuleto de Toxic Blood!- exclamo Rainbow Dash.

-Exacto, el iba a utilizar el poder de esa piedra para desterrar a la Princesa Celestia, quien ya había desterrado a la Princesa Luna tiempo atrás. Al final, Celestia salió victoriosa y exilió con el poder de la piedra y a los Espectros que se unieron a esa rebelión a una isla, incluyendo a los dos Espectros mas poderosos que había: Incussus y Harpyae. Pero, muy pocos Espectros, sobrevivieron a eso.-

-¿Y quienes son esos dos exactamente?- pregunto Applejack.

-Tal como lo dijimos, esos dos son los Espectros más poderosos que habían. Ellos eran la mano derecha de Discord y juraron que ellos traerían de vuelta al mundo a los Espectros. Una forma sencilla de identificar a un Espectro es revisando que en su flanco no tenga un cutie mark y que sus ojos sean azules. Aunque eso no quiere decir que todos los ponis que tengan ojos azules sean Espectros, obviamente.- dijo Anima Mentis.

-Entonces, ¿para qué es el amuleto de Toxic Blood?- pregunto Rainbow Dash.

-Verán, los Espectros se empezaron a reproducirse entre ellos, aunque en secreto para que la princesa no se diera cuenta de esto. Para los Espectros que estaban a favor de Discord, era repudiable que un Espectro se "mezcle" con un equino normal, si es que saben a lo que me refiero. La princesa convirtió el amuleto en un arma mortal en contra de los Espectros, pero el año pasado, cuando Discord volvió a la tierra y momentos antes de que ustedes lo derrotaran con los Elementos de la Armonía, liberó a unos Espectros en esa isla en la que la princesa los desterró, pero solamente los que pueden estar afuera, son Incussus y Harpyae ya que son los mas calificados para atacar y traer de vuelta a los otros Espectros. En este momento, pueden estar buscando a Toxic.-

-Pero, ¿se puede saber porque nos dijeron esto tan pronto?, me parece sospechoso que en lugar de mantenerlo en secreto lo hayan revelado cuando apenas hace un día nos conocimos.- finalmente habló Twilight.

-Porque, anoche Dark Soul, probablemente Light Soul y yo sentimos que el hechizo de la piedra se debilitó. Verán, Dark y Light Soul son Espectros puros, pero Toxic Blood y yo somos parte de un experimento que se llevó a cabo cuando el solo tenía 9 meses de nacimiento y yo 3 años de edad. Un poni científico llamado Bird Fly se obsesionó con la magia oscura y encontró el amuleto que estaba en un desierto, leyó sobre la leyenda del amuleto y según unos amigos de él, estuvo en contacto con unos Espectros y nos utilizó a Toxic Blood y a mi en un experimento de "cruce genética de especies". Utilizo como fuente de energía al amuleto, en mí, el experimento fue un éxito, pero en Toxic Blood… hubo efectos secundarios.-

-¿Cuáles?- preguntó Applejack.

-Ustedes ya lo vieron, especialmente tu, Twilight: Esquizofrenia, un apetito excéntrico y una pésima condición física, aunque no quiere decir que sea un debilucho.- dijo Dark Soul.

-Ok, pero no respondieron mi pregunta, ¿Por qué Toxic Blood tiene ese amuleto?- dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Porque, tal como dijimos, la princesa convirtió el amuleto en una arma mortal para los Espectros y debido a que Toxic Blood fue una "falla" los demás Espectros podrían localizarlo si Discord los liberara y el amuleto perdería el hechizo que los Espectros que ayudaron al científico hicieron para que los demás no lo detecten. Sin embargo, anoche sentimos que Toxic Blood ya no tiene la protección del amuleto por lo que nosotros tres, Dark Soul, Light Soul y yo venimos a proteger a Toxic Blood.-

-¿Pero porque no estuviste con el cuando más te necesitaba?- preguntó Twilight, notándose enojada.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Anima Mentis.

-Toxic Blood fue un objeto de burla debido a su enfermedad y su forma de ser. En cierto modo lo conocí mejor que tu, porque yo estuve con el en mi niñez por un tiempo. Pero tú, siendo su hermano mayor y sabiendo como era su vida no lo defendiste.- le dijo Twilight enojada.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿El y Toxic Blood son hermanos?!- gritaron Applejack y Rainbow Dash al mismo tiempo.

-Si, pero Twilight, yo simplemente no podía.-

-¡¿Por qué no?!, ¡aun sabiendo su paradero, aun cuando tu sabias que cosas hacia y como era su vida personal, nunca lo ayudaste en nada. Incluso, cuando conocí a Toxic, me reveló que el vivió como un vagabundo en sus primeros años de vida porque sus padres murieron. ¿Cómo es que no lo cuidaste?!- gritó furiosa Twilight, pero para sorpresa de todos, también tenia lagrimas.

-_Twilight, ¿acaso tu…-_pensó por un momento Dark Soul, pero la voz de Anima Mentis lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Porque si me acercaba a el, podría haber crecido con un trauma!, ¡si se hubiera enterado que yo era un Espectro no podría superarlo, además, mis padres, SI están vivos!- grito Anima Mentis, pero su grito y rostro no demostraba enojo, sino culpabilidad.

-¿Qué?, entonces, ¿Por qué el nunca los conoció?- pregunto Twilight mas calmada.

-Porque su organismo no podían resistir el poder que Toxic tiene, para eso también fue el amuleto, para bloquear su poder.-

-¿Eso quiere decir que tus padres no participaron en el experimento?- finalmente habló Spike.

-No, Spike.-

-Entonces, ¿si buscamos al científico que dijeron ustedes, podemos resolver este problema?- preguntó Spike.

-Me temo que no, ese científico fue asesinado hace años junto con su familia.-

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron las tres ponis y Spike.

-Olvidé mencionarlo, el doctor Bird Fly trabajaba para la mafia, pero esta, al enterarse de los experimentos que hizo con Toxic y conmigo, ellos lo presionaron a darles información, pero el doctor Bird Fly escapó y se fue con su familia a vivir cerca de una playa. Pero un tiempo después, en una reunión familiar, la mafia llegó y asesinó a su familia y se cree que su hijo también puede estar muerto aunque su cuerpo no fue hallado.- explico Dark Soul.

-Entonces, ¿Qué podemos hacer?- se preguntó Spike preocupado por la situación, entonces Twilight dijo:

-Tal como lo hemos hecho en otras ocasiones: Lucharemos. Vamos a encontrar a Toxic Blood y venceremos a Incussus y Harpyae y llevaremos al amuleto a un lugar seguro, lo llevaremos ante la princesa Celestia en cuanto termine su viaje al pueblo en el que cayó un asteroide.- dijo Twilight, con esa mirada y sonrisa segura que sus amigas y los demás lo veían como un rayo de esperanza.

-Muy bien amigos, entonces, busquemos a Light Soul y a las demás chicas para iniciar esta búsqueda. Los Elementos de la Armonía serán necesarios.- dijo Dark Soul mientras este y los demás se ponían de pie y caminaban a la puerta.

**Continuará…**

**Wow, por fin pude subir este "especial" de los cinco capítulos en uno solo. Ahora sí, subiré los demás capítulos de manera individual, esto lo subí así para recuperar el tiempo perdido. De hecho, ya faltan pocos capítulos para el final.**

**FEAR2000 fuera.**


	4. Manifestación de poder

**MLP FIM le pertenece a Lauren Faust y Hasbro**

**Lamento mucho la demora, pero lo importante es que al menos avancé con el fic. Por favor, sigan leyendo cuando acabe el capitulo. **

El Espectro, Toxic Blood, se encontraba en un tren que lo traería de vuelta, pero en su cabeza surgían muchas dudas. ¿Cómo es posible que el se haya convertido de la noche a la mañana en un monstruo?, ¿a caso eso era un tipo de castigo divino?, ¿alguien lo habrá identificado?...¿como le explicaría a Twilight de esto?

_-Un momento, ¿Por qué solo habré mencionado a Twilight?- _de pronto, sintió una especie de vibración en su cabeza que lo hizo arrodillarse al suelo. Todos los pasajeros se preocuparon por el joven pegaso.

-¡Joven!, ¡¿Qué le sucede?!- le pregunto un poni mayor de edad acercándose a él.

Pero en la mente de Toxic, ocurrían unas confusas imágenes. En su mente pudo ver a un poni terrenal de color azul celesto con crin roja, con ojos esmeralda y su cutie mark eran tres pajaros, eran rojo, azul y verde. Este poni estaba en un laboratorio mirando con un microscopio una muestra de sangre y a un lado estaba la piedra roja que portaba Toxic.

La segunda imagen era de Anima Mentis, pero siendo un potro, dentro de una capsula que tenia entradas a unos tubos. De estos tubos, salían una especie de energía roja.

Pero la voz del poni mayor quien le pregunto como estaba lo interrumpió:

-¡Déjenme en paz!- gritó Toxic. Entonces, de su cuerpo salieron rayos de energía oscura que se dirigieron hacia los ponis presentes, y como si fueran la hoja de una espada, empezó a rebanar cada parte de los cuerpos de estos ponis, incluyendo potros.

-¡Nooo!- gritó Toxic horrorizado, mientras la sangre de los ponis salpicaba hacia él. Observo con detenimiento la escena, ver a los ponis, con su cuerpo desfigurado y la sangre salpicada por todos lados y el hecho que de que él haya causado esto solo indicaba una sola cosa…

-_Soy un monstruo.- _Pero sin que él se diera cuenta, en su casco apareció un ojo de reptil con unos rayos rodeándolo.

Incussus y Harpyae estaban dentro del hospital psiquiátrico, pero estaba destruido por dentro. Todos los médicos estaban muertos, había sangre derramada tanto el suelo como en las paredes e incluso en el techo del hospital. Harpyae agarró del pescuezo al medico que había cuidado de Toxic Blood y esta le decía:

-Mira, no queremos poner las cosas mas difíciles. Ya viste lo que tus amigos doctores sufrieron ante tus ojos, ya viste la manera en la que los asesinamos frente a ti, asi que, si no deseas sufrir el mismo destino será mejor que nos digas donde esta Toxic Blood.- le decía Harpyae con un tono aterradoramente tranquilo.

-P-por favor…se los suplico, no me hagan nada. En verdad yo no sé su paradero. ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!, ¡lo juro!.- suplicaba el medico casi llorando del miedo.

-Pues, estas grabaciones indican todo lo contrario.- dijo Incussus, encendiendo una pequeña televisión donde era una grabación de la noche en la que Toxic Blood se fue de ese hospital. Y en aquella grabación se escuchaba perfectamente que Toxic Blood decía que quería volver a Ponyville a reencontrarse con su amiga de la infancia.

-Yo…puedo explicarlo.- dijo el medico aterrado.

-No hace falta doctor…no hace falta.- dijo Harpyae. Entonces, algunas partes del cuerpo del doctor empezó a inflarse como si fueran globos, causando gritos de dolor y miedo del medico. La primera parte en explotar fue su pata derecha.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!- gritó el medico. Entonces, Harpyae, con su telequinesis, empezó a levantar al medico hacia el aire, y como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, empezó a azotarlo por suelo, pared y techo del hospital, hasta reventar cada parte del cuerpo. Cuando el cuerpo del doctor estaba desfigurado, lo hizo flotar hasta el techo y lo que quedaba de su cuerpo empezó a torcerlo y explotarlo, dejando solo unos enormes charcos de sangre.

Después de haber asesinado al médico, Incussus le dice a Harpyae:

-Harpyae, si Toxic Blood mencionó a una "amiga de la infancia", eso quiere decir que podría estar con…-

-Twilight Sparkle…y ella es la portadora de los elementos de la armonía.- completó Harpyae.

-Y lo más probable es que Anima Mentis y los Gemelos Soul están con ellos. Es obvio que ellos ya sintieron que el sello se rompió y es muy probable que les hayan revelado sus orígenes y que son Espectros.-

-Ahora, nuestra prioridad es acabar con Twilight Sparkle y los elementos de la armonía.-

-¿Qué hay de Toxic Blood?-

-El puede esperar, además, nadie sabe que el lleva a CIERTO Espectro por dentro.- le dijo Incussus.

-Un momento, te refieres a…-

-Así es, Harpyae.- Entonces, Incussus caminó hacia la salida del hospital, y sin voltear su mirada a Harpyae dijo: -El hijo de la Discordia volverá.-

En la cabaña de Fluttershy, se encontraban las mane six, Spike y el trío de Espectros, estos últimos, ya habían revelado sus identidad a las otras ponis. Al igual que la reacción que tuvieron Twilight, Applejack y Rainbow, Pinkie Pie, Rarity y especialmente Fluttershy se impactaron.

-E-entonces, ¿son…vampiros?- dijo de manera temerosa Fluttershy.

-Jajaja, claro que no. Somos Espectros, seres sobrenaturales como ustedes los conocen.- dijo Light Soul para tranquilizar a Fluttershy. ¿Cómo te sentirías si un día conocieras a una persona y al día siguiente te enteras de algo peligroso de ella?

-¿Y los Espectros también organizan fiestas?- dijo Pinkie Pie con su típico estado de animo.

-Em, me temo que nunca lo hemos hecho.- le respondió Dark Soul. Entonces, Twilight dice:

-Bien chicas, entonces ya lo saben: necesitamos encontrar a Toxic Blood a como de lugar antes de que otra cosa mala pase y detener a Incussus y Harpyae.- dijo Twilight. Entonces, cada poni tenía un pequeño bolso que tenia su elemento de la armonía y se fueron de la cabaña de Fluttershy.

Mientras caminaban por las calles de Ponyville, que ya estaban cubiertas de nieve, Light Soul le dijo al grupo:

-No podemos viajar en tren. Ese medio de transporte solo estaría limitándonos en nuestra búsqueda y seriamos vigilados por guardias de seguridad. Necesitamos atravesar cualquier límite para encontrar a Toxic Blood.-

-En resumen, dices que nadie debe vernos en nuestra búsqueda y ocupamos libertad porque es ilegal salir de Ponyville sin la supervisión de la autoridad, ¿no?.- le dice Rarity a Light Soul.

-Exacto.- respondió Ligh Soul.

-Pero el problema aquí es escapar de Ponyville sin que nadie se de cuenta.- dijo Twilight.

-Descuida, Twilight. Yo se como hacerlo.- dijo Anima Mentis. Entonces, cuando llegaron a la estación de tren, los ojos de Anima Mentis empezaron a ser de color blancos y todos los ponis que estaban en la estación de tren se quedaron quietos por unos minutos. Entonces unos ponis que eran los guardias de seguridad se fueron hacia una sala de control y desactivaron todas las cámaras.

Tras esto, el grupo se fue hacia unas praderas que estaban fuera de los limites de Ponyville.

-No se preocupen, nosotros llegamos por esta pradera. Nosotros conocemos las salidas y puedo presenciar la energía de Toxic Blood.- dijo Anima Mentis.

-U-un momento, ¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente en la estación de tren?- preguntó Twilight, sorprendida al igual que sus amigas y Spike.

-Los hipnoticé, les ordene a través de mi mente que ellos desactivaran cualquier seguridad hasta que saliéramos de Ponyville. Lo más probable es que en este momento el efecto esta desapareciendo. Por algo mi nombre es Anima Mentis.-

-¿Y que significa tu nombre?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-"Anima" significa alma en latín y "Mentis" significa mente. En resumen: Mente del Alma. Eso es lo que significa mi nombre.-

Volviendo con Toxic Blood, este se encontraba en una biblioteca, buscando algún libro que le sirviera para entender lo que le esta sucediendo, y no estaba teniendo tanto éxito que digamos. Entonces, se le ocurrió ir a la sección de objetos extraños del mundo.

Se dirigió hacia unas mesas en donde empezó a leer, y buscaba algún dato sobre el amuleto que él tenia para saber que le ocurría, pero no encontró nada.

-_Demonios, ¿Qué se supone que haga?. No encuentro nada y no se como explicarle a los demás de esto. Necesito respuestas.- _pensó Toxic. Entonces, salió de la biblioteca, en dirección hacia la estación de trenes. Pero escuchó una voz a su lado:

-Hola Toxic.- entonces el volteó y miró al dueño de la voz.

-Em, ¿si?- pregunto Toxic.

-Mucho gusto Toxic, mi nombre es Incussus.- respondió Incussus, revelando su identidad. Entonces, por alguna razón, una parte desconocida de Toxic, sintió un ambiente familiar en él.

-Me he enterado que tu has estado enfermo últimamente.- dijo Incussus, quien despertó la inquietud de Toxic.

-¿C-como dices?-

-Escucha, debemos platicar en privado.- dijo Incussus, guiando a Toxic Blood hacia un callejón, mientras que Toxic miraba con atención en caso de que ese poni tramara algo.

-Se como te sientes Toxic. Pero si tan solo miras mi casco sabrás lo que digo.- entonces, Incussus alzó su casco y le demostró que tenia un ojo de reptil rodeado de unas puntas.

-¡Increíble, eso significa que soy como tu!- exclamó Toxic.

-Créeme, nosotros somos más parecidos de lo que crees. Pero este callejón me inquieta.- de pronto, se manifestó un circulo negro que rodeó a ambos ponis y los convirtió en humo negro y los tele transportó hacia una pradera lejana, casi a las afueras de Equestria.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Toxic Blood.

-Aquí, es donde te revelaremos lo que tu eres.- entonces, a un lado de ellos se abrió una especie de puerta subterránea que estaba camuflada por el césped.

-Vamos, entre.- dijo Incussus. Toxic, dudando un poco, avanzó lentamente hacia unas escaleras que lo dirigían debajo de ese lugar. Después de el, lo siguió Incussus, mientras la puerta subterránea se cerraba. Entonces se toparon con una puerta de hierro y esta se abrió automáticamente y demostraba un laboratorio.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto el pegaso.

-Tus orígenes.-

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola a todos, lamento mucho la demora, pero mi PC recibió un virus y tarde un poco en eliminarlo. La razón por la que quería que continuaran leyendo, es que voy a cancelar esa idea de que este fic ocurre "antes, durante y después" de El Cazador de Equestria. Por ahora no puedo decir la razón pero cuando acabe el fic se los diré. Solo espero tardar menos en subir el siguiente.**

**Otra cosa, a este fic solo le queda capítulos más.**


	5. Recuerdos

**MLP FIM le pertenece a Lauren Faust y Hasbro. Por cierto, por favor sigan leyendo después del capitulo.**

* * *

Toxic se estaba preguntando a que se refería sus orígenes. ¿A caso ese poni lo estaba siguiendo?, ¿acaso eso era una broma cruel?

-I´m sorry, pero no se de que hablas.-

-Jaja, descuida, ya lo sabrás.- dicho esto, Incussus le dijo a Toxic que se sentara en una silla que estaba en el laboratorio. Este obedeciendo, lo hizo sin saber lo que pronto sucedería.

-_Por un lado, siento que no debería estar aquí, necesito encontrar a Twilight. Pero por otro lado, necesito saber respuestas sobre mi extraña transformación, y este poni parece ser el indicado para explicarme varias cosas, y por lo poco que conozco, coincidimos en algo: tenemos los mismos poderes.-_ pensó Toxic Blood. Tras esto, Incussus lo llamó desde un lugar del laboratorio.

-¡Toxic, necesito que vengas un minuto!- exclamó Incussus. Después, Toxic se levantó y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba Incussus. Pero tan solo llegó, y sintió que dos cascos empezaban a apretar su cabeza. Toxic no tuvo tiempo para tratar de defenderse, porque quedó inconsciente. Entonces, despertó en un lugar oscuro, y de algún modo estaba flotando.

-¿D-donde estoy?- se preguntó Toxic Blood. Entonces, una voz femenina le dijo:

-Estas dentro de tu propia mente.- entonces, a un lado de él, aparecieron Incussus y Harpyae.

-Muy bien, quiero que me contesten, ¡¿Quién carajos son ustedes?!- grito enojado, algo sorprendente porque el era muy relajado y algo aniñado.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. Ella es Harpyae, aunque no la recuerdes.- dijo Incussus, presentando a Harpyae.

-Me alegro verte de vuelta.- dijo Harpyae con una sonrisa cínica.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo la he visto?-

-Para tu respuesta, debemos abrir tu mente.- entonces, Harpyae tocó su frente, en esa oscuridad empezaron a proyectarse recuerdos de Toxic Blood. Pero uno de ellos, era de unos ponis que tenían poderes sobrenaturales, demostrando ser Espectros. Pero estos estaban en Canterlot, atacando al palacio y masacrando ponis a sangre fría. Además, las construcciones indicaban que esa época era mucho más antigua.

-¿Pero que es todo esto?- preguntó asombrado Toxic.

-Esto, es lo que tú lideraste.- dijo Harpyae.

-¡¿Es imposible que haya hecho esto?!,¡esto se remonta varios siglos atrás!-

-Tu eres alguien muy peligroso, Toxic. Eres especial.- en ese momento, se proyectó unas imágenes de un poni científico que trabajaba en ese mismo laboratorio y sostenía el amuleto de Toxic. Ahí se encontraban una capsula, donde tenia una entrada para meter el amuleto.

-Toxic, tu solamente eres un experimento.- en ese momento, para sorpresa de Toxic, el científico abrió la capsula y metió a Toxic adentro, pero este era un Toxic bebé.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto Toxic sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

-Ese es el nacimiento, no, más bien, la unión de ti y de "él".- entonces, el científico introdujo la piedra del amuleto a aquella entrada y activó la capsula. Dentro de la capsula, empezaba a esparcirse un humo rojo que empezaba a rodear a Toxic y su cuerpo empezaba a levitar dentro de esa capsula. Entonces, ese humo empezó a meterse dentro de su cuerpo a través de sus fosas nasales, boca, oídos, ojos y sus poros de su piel, pero el pequeño Toxic empezaba a llorar ya que era muy doloroso el procedimiento. Pero unos segundos después, Toxic se calmó y ese humo dejo de aparecer y la capsula ya había sido desactivada.

-Toxic, tu eres parte de un experimento que este científico, llamado Bird Fly, realizó. Porque él tenia la idea blasfema de que nosotros los Espectros podíamos convivir en armonía con los ponis normales. El amuleto que tu tienes fue utilizado por nuestro creador, Discord, para acabar con las princesas. Pero la Princesa Celestia le quitó el amuleto y utilizó su poder para acabar con nosotros, o al menos, la mayoría.- dijo Incussus.

-¿Espectros?, ¿Qué quieren decir?- preguntó Toxic confundido.

-Hace millones de años, Discord, utilizó la sangre de la princesa Celestia y la mezcló con la suya para crearnos a los Espectros, una raza de ponis más avanzada y aterradora. Fuimos diseñados para destronar a Celestia y esparcir el caos y quitar la venda de los ojos a aquellos que ilusos que creen en la paz. La paz es solo una mentira, una falsa esperanza que todos lo utilizan como su escudo para esconder su miedo y cobardía. Pero la Celestia nos venció y nos desterró en la Isla San Venganza, que quedó maldita por nuestra presencia. Y nosotros, hemos vuelto, y tú eres de los nuestros, derrotaremos a las princesas y eliminaremos a los Elementos de la Amonia.- dijo Harpyae.

-¡No soy uno de ustedes, y no permitiré que le hagan daño a MI Twilght. Yo no creo esa farsa de que soy uno de ustedes!- grito furioso Toxic Blood, dispuesto a luchar.

-Tu no eres exactamente el poni que buscábamos, al que buscamos esta dentro de ti. Es hora de romper el sello.-

-¿Qué se- pero Toxic no tuvo tiempo para preguntar y Harpyae tomó la cabeza de Toxic con sus cascos y dijo:

\- Tenebris, aliado nuestro, representante del caos y la oscuridad, yo te pido despiertes en el cuerpo de Toxic Blood, nuestro tiempo de gloria ha llegado y ayúdenos a esparcir el mensaje del mal al mundo para que sus ojos vean la mentira de lo que llaman "paz"- dijo Harpyae.

De pronto, Toxic volvió a sentir aquella sensación que tuvo la noche anterior en el granero de Applejack. Pero su transformación era peor, sus oídos se volvieron mas alargados y puntiagudos, su pelaje pronto se convirtió en escamas y la punta de su cola parecía una espada. Todos sus dientes, se convirtieron en colmillos y sus ojos eran negros y sus pupilas de color azul. Entonces, Incussus y Harpyae volvieron a la realidad y observaron que el cuerpo de Toxic ya estaba completamente transformado por fuera.

Al principio, su cuerpo estaba inconsciente y respiraba lentamente. Entonces empezó a mover su cola levemente y sus parpados temblaban, demostrando que estaba a punto de despertar. Y así lo hizo, para luego sacar una sonrisa siniestra.

* * *

Mientras tanto con nuestros héroes, estos seguían en pradera caminando sin cesar, causando el cansancio de nuestros personajes, a excepción de cierta unicornio lavanda. Esta, miraba al suelo pensativa como si estuviera recordando algo. Y efectivamente lo estaba haciendo.

FLASH BACK:

En este recuerdo, se encontraba los potros Toxic y Twilight, estos estaban en una tienda de dulces y juegos. Se notaba que en ese momento que ella disfrutaba su tiempo con Toxic Blood. Ambos estaban en un juego de futbolito. Twilight controlaba el equipo azul y Toxic el equipo rojo, y este estaba ganando.

-Oh yeah motherfuckers, 5-1. He ganado.- dijo el pequeño Toxic Blood sobre su ultimo gol que marcaria su victoria.

-No puede ser, ni siquiera en ese pequeño juego soy hábil en los deportes.- se dijo a si misma. –Bueno, fue divertido jugar contigo de nuevo. Me tengo que ir a mis clases de magia.- dijo Twilight empezando a marcharse.

-Wait, Twilight.- dijo Toxic.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Te quiero dar esto.- luego, Toxic le da un pequeño bote de plastilina. Twilight se extrañó por el simple regalo.

-Ábrelo.- dijo Toxic y ella obedeció y de ese bote saco una muñeca.

-Quítale la cabeza.- y Twilight lo hizo y sacó unos pequeños chocolates .

-Um, gracias Toxic.- dijo Twilight extrañada y un poco desilusionada por ese regalo.

-¿Sabes lo que esto significa?-

-No, ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó la unicornio interesada por la respuesta.

-Cuando recién nos conocimos, me dijiste que te parecía imposible que aprobaras todos tus exámenes de magia, incluso si algún día la princesa te aceptara en sus clases de magia. Lo que te acabo de dar es un ejemplo que al principio de todo propósito que uno tenga luce como una basura e imposible, pero si sigues luchando por ese sueño empieza a agarrar forma y empieza a tomar forma y al final, tras haber logrado ese sueño, tendrás una dulce recompensa.- dijo Toxic Blood.

Twilight no podía creer las palabras de Toxic, ese pegaso era muy especial. A simple vista es un debilucho, cuando lo conoces es alguien excéntrico y un poco infantil, pero ahora resulta que era muy "profundo" y "filosofo".

-Wow, gracias Toxic. Ahora me siento más segura que nunca para continuar con mis clases de magia.-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

-_Esa fue la última vez que lo vi en aquel tiempo. Recuerdo cuando me fui a su casa improvisada y noté que ya no estaba.-_ pensó Twilight, para luego entrar a otro recuerdo:

INICIO DE FLASH BACK

La potrilla Twilight, estaba corriendo emocionada hacia unas colinas que estaban a las afueras de Canterlot. Empezaba a cruzar algunos ríos y escalar pequeñas montañas para luego encontrarse con la casa improvisada de Toxic Blood.

Su casa tenía la apariencia de un remolque. Pero un lado estaba hecho de rocas, otro lado era unos cuantos troncos de arboles unidos con unos clavos y su piso era de paja. Afuera, tenia un sillón viejo pero limpio, siendo modificado con un portavasos que Toxic había agregado en aquel tiempo.

Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta de su casa y tocó:

-Toxic, soy yo, Twilight, vengo a darte buenas noticias.- dijo Twilight emocionada, pero no halló respuesta, solo había silencio. Así que volvió a tocar la puerta.

-Toxic, ¿estas ahí?- ella decidió abrir una puerta, pero tan solo la abrió un poco y salió una hoja que estaba entre la puerta y la pared al estar cerrada.

Twilight la elevó con su magia para verla, y se daba cuenta que era un mensaje de Toxic, pero tenia las letras indicaban que esa carta la escribió muy rápido, por lo que se tomó su tiempo para descifrar la carta. El rostro de Twilght se transformó de curiosidad a sorpresa:

"_Twilight, tengo que decírtelo con esta carta rápido. Alguien ha llamado a un hospital psiquiátrico y les ha dicho que soy un loco e incluso me han considerado una amenaza. He escuchado que en esos lugares te encierran por años. Perdóname, Twilight, por no haberte apoyado en tus clases de magia como se debía. Pero trataré de unirme contigo y verte otra vez. "_

_Sayonara/Goodbye/Adiós_

Esa carta rompió el corazón de Twilight, ella se sentó en el suelo y empezó a llorar por la repentina despedida de Toxic Blood. Ese extraño pegaso, hacia que Twilight se divirtiera como nunca lo había hecho. Por alguna razón, con el transcurso del tiempo ella empezaba a sentir cosas extrañas en su estomago y se sentía mas feliz. Pero en ese momento, estaban separados. Definitivamente, a Twilgiht le costará hacer amigos, porque nunca podría encontrarse con un poni como Toxic Blood.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Anima Mentis empezó a sentirse extraño, por lo que se sentó en aquella nieve cubriendo el césped (_seguramente olvidaron que el clima en ese momento es invierno XD_) y empezó a tocarse la cabeza con sus cascos. Su acto no pasaría desapercibido por sus amigos:

-Anima, ¿Qué te sucede?- le preguntó Fluttershy acariciando su cabeza.

-¿Sentiste algo extraño?- le preguntó Light Soul. Anima asintió con la cabeza, dando una afirmación.

-No- no quiero asustarlos chicos, pero, me temo que hay un Espectro más aparte de Harpyae e Incussus.- dijo Anima Mentis, recuperándose. Sus amigos se asustaron con aquella información.

-Un momento, ¿Qué no se supone que los Espectros liberados son solamente ellos?- preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-No… eso es lo preocupante. Pero esto…esta energía es aterradora.- dijo Anima Mentis empezando a sudar frio y a temblar.

-¡Anima, estas sudando!- exclamó Applejack empezando a revisarlo.

-Tranquila, es parte de mi poder. Una de mis habilidades es sentir el tipo de alma que tiene algún ser vivo, aunque muy rara vez se manifiesta de forma muy abierta. Cuando las conocí mi cuerpo sintió un calor reconfortante en mi ser, pero esta presencia causó esta reacción en mi organismo.- dijo el poni, ya recuperándose. Entonces, se levantó y dijo:

-Y esta energía se dirige hacia acá con Harpyae e Incussus.- dijo en posición de batalla, alertando a los presentes.

-¿Cuánto tiempo podrían tardar?- preguntó Twilight, dispuesta para un enfrentamiento. Pero tan pronto como dijo esto, un humo negro con bordes morados empezaron a rodearlo, dificultando la vista de nuestros héroes. Pero el humo desapareció, revelando a Incussus, Harpyae y a otro poni.

-No mucho.- dijo Dark Soul tras ver al trío.

-Ustedes, mortales inútiles, lograron presenciar la energía de Toxic Blood. Pero eso no significó ninguna ventaja para ustedes. Ahora su misión se ha complicado.- dijo incussus.

-Vaya, ya olvidaba tus comentarios inútiles.- le respondió Light Soul con una sonrisa cínica.

-Bien, escuchen: Ya sabemos que ustedes son una amenaza para Equestria. Pero nosotras queremos resolver esto por las buenas. Nos dirán dónde se encuentra Toxic Blood y nosotras le pediremos a la princesa que libere a los Espectros pero solo en la Isla San Venganza y no les haremos daño, o pueden elegir la manera difícil.- les dijo Twilight con suma autoridad, demostrando ser la líder del grupo.

-Jajajajaja- rió Harpyae.

-¿¡Que es tan gracioso?!- gritó Rarity.

-En primer lugar, unicornio inútil, nosotros no nos arrepentimos de nada de lo que hicimos y lo que haremos. Para eso fuimos creados. En segundo lugar, ustedes perdieron a su amigo. Ahora, el "hijo de la discordia" nos liderará.- dijo Incussus. En ese momento, el tercer Espectro que acompañaba a Incussus y Harpyae, con una velocidad sorprendente, atacó a Twilight, Dark Soul y a Rainbow Dash. A estos, en unos milisegundos, esaban derrumbados alrededor de esa pradera cubierta de nieve.

-¡Dashie!- grito Pinkie Pie. Todos fueron a socorrer a los tres ponis, pero Applejack sintió que alguien la agarraba del cuello, y volteó y efectivamente lo estaban haciendo. Era Harpyae, quien con su telequinesis empezaba a levitar el cuerpo de Applejack para empezar a romper cada parte del cuerpo como lo hizo con el medico del hospital psiquiátrico.

-¡Aaaaaah!- gritaba Applejack del dolor.

-¡Suéltala miserable!- gritó Anima Mentis, el lanzarle una espiral negra sacada de su frente a Harpyae, lo suficiente para lastimarla y mandarla volar lejos. Tras esto, Applejack dejo de sentir esa sensación de dolor pero empezó a caer, pero Anima la atrapó sobre su lomo.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Anima.

-S-si, gracias.- le respondió la poni, recuperándose del dolor, aunque sonrojada por ese momento.

En ese momento, Anima Mentis vio al poni que acompañaba a Incussus y Harpyae. Lo notaba familiar, notaba que tras esa piel escamosa, esos ojos oscuros y esa agilidad in-equina (por no decir "inhumana") estaba alguien conocido…

-_Toxic, hermano, ¿Qué te han hecho?- _ pensó Anima Mentis, sorprendido al notar que el poni que atacó a sus amigos era su hermano menor, Toxic Blood. O al menos eso parecía.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Lamento mucho tardarme, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. **

**La razón por la que me he tardado es porque en este mes estuve ocupado en mis estudios y preparándome para un examen de admisión, por lo que he estado muy ocupado en esto.**

**Ahora solo le quedan solo 2 capítulos al fic. Pero esta no es la única razón por la que les pedí que siguieran leyendo. **

**Como ustedes ya se habrán dado cuenta en este capitulo y en los anteriores, Twilight tiene sentimientos por Toxic Blood, y viceversa. Pero unos amigos míos que saben del fic y otros usuarios, me han dicho que hubiera sido mejor poner como pareja a Twilgiht y a Key Part, pero otros prefieren a Twilight con Toxic Blood.**

**¿Ha ustedes que les hubiera gustado? **

**¿Un Twilight X Key Part, o un Twilight X Toxic? **

**No solo es esto, voy a subir un fic, pero no tiene nada que ver con MLP. Este será un recopilatorio de preguntas y dudas sobre mis fics que ustedes me pueden enviar. Se llamará "Pregúntale al miedo". Subiré un recopilatorio de preguntas y dudas una vez a la semana o al mes. Se los iré avisando. **

**Solamente deben enviarme todas las preguntas y dudas que tengan por un mensaje privado. Aclaro que no mencionaré nombres, por lo que todos los que me hicieron esas preguntas quedarán como anónimos. **

**El primer recopilatorio lo subiré el 22 de Mayo, asi que si tienen algo que decirme, aprovechen ahora para decirmelo. **

**FEAR2000 fuera.**


	6. Epílogo: Reencuentro

**Antes que nada, pido disculpas por la tardanza. Pero ustedes saben: vacaciones, reuniones familiares, amigos, etc. Pero también quiero darles las gracias a todos ustedes por haber sido tan pacientes con mi fic y demostrar su apoyo tanto en este fic como en el otro. Tal vez yo tarde en subir capítulo, pero quiero que tomen en cuenta que no está en mis planes cancelar mis fics.**

**Mil gracias por su apoyo. Bién, he aquí el epílogo. Pero también subiré una escena extra como en el fic El Cazador de Equestria.**

**MLP FIM le pertenece a Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

* * *

Anima Mentis contempló al poni que alguna vez fue su hermano, pero ahora estaba siendo controlado por alguna fuerza. Pero no pudo evitar recordar su pasado, aquél día en el que sus vidas cambiarían para siempre.

FLASHBACK. VARIOS AÑOS EN EL PASADO:

_En un laboratorio, se encontraban el doctor Bird Fly, un pequeño Anima Mentis, un Toxic Blood recién nacido y dos ponis que indicaban ser sus padres. El padre era un unicornio de color purpura y crin escarlata y su cutie mark era una estrella. La madre era una pegaso colo guinda y su crin era gris, su cutie mark era un signo musical. _

_Esta familia estaba platicando con el Dr. Bird Fly:_

_-Doctor, ¿esta usted seguro de esto?- le pregunto el padre de Anima y Toxic._

_-Por supuesto, Toxic Mentis, esta maquina fue creada para eso mismo. La diseñé para causar la evolución de los ponis, ¡sin la necesidad de ser alicornios!. Es decir, ¿no te gustaría que tus hijos fueran inmunes a múltiples enfermedades que nosotros, los mortales, no soportaríamos?, ¿no te gustaría que tus hijos tuvieran capacidades y coeficiente intelectual in-equinas?- le respondió Bird Fly._

_-A nosotros nos gustaría, pero el hecho que sea un artefacto místico me parece muy peligroso. Sin embargo, confiaremos en ti, nunca has fallado en algún invento tuyo.- dijo Toxic Mentis. Entonces, aquella familia fue guiada por Bird Fly a la capsula, la madre de Anima y Toxic, Anima Blood, le dijo al pequeño Anima:_

_-Hijo, por favor, no tengas temor. Ha partir de ahora, tú y tu hermano serán especiales. Ustedes marcarán una diferencia en la historia.- _

_-Pero mamá, me preocupa mi hermano, no quiero que sufra algo por este experimento.- respondió Anima._

_-Pero hijo, tu sabes la razón por la que hacemos esto. Tu hermano nació con una enfermedad que, según los cálculos de los doctores, podría morir en tan solo un año. ¿No quieres que tu hermanito tenga muchísimos años de vida contigo?. Incluso hay posibilidades de que ustedes sean inmunes a muchas enfermedades y tener más años de vida que las de un poni normal.- le dijo su madre._

_A continuación, Bird Fly abrió dos capsula, en las que entrarían Toxic y Anima respectivamente. El primero fue colocado por su padre, quien se mostraba nervioso por el experimento. Anima, por su parte, entró por si solo. Al cerrarse las capsulas, Anima no pudo evitar sentir temor y arrepentimiento, pero era demasiado tarde. _

_-De acuerdo con mi investigación, la radiación de la piedra puede ser compatible con las células de los ponis. Sin embargo, es posible que los glóbulos rojos sean remplazados por el poder de la piedra. Las neuronas podrían endurecerse, pero no se preocupen, eso no afectará en nada al intelecto de sus hijos, solo lo podría aumentar. Y por ultimo, el corazón; una vez que hayan sido transformados, el corazón, todos los días, podría detenerse solo por un milisegundo, ni siquiera sus hijos sentirán eso.- Bird Fly, colocó una barra metálica que conectaba a ambas capsulas. En esta barra había una entrada en la que colocaría la piedra._

_Encendió unos controles y activó la capsula. Ante las miradas preocupadas de sus padres, ambos ponis podían sentir unas cantidades del humo de la piedra entrando por sus poros, boca, nariz, ojos y oídos. Ambos potros empezaron a gritar y llorar del dolor. Anima empezaba a retorcerse y convulsionarse, haciendo que sus venas resaltaran y las pupilas de sus ojos desaparecían._

_-¡Bird Fly, detente, están sufriendo!- gritó el padre de los potrillos._

_-Querrás decir, "evolucionando"- dijo para luego decirles a aquel matrimonio que observaran la capsula._

_El cuerpo de Anima Mentis empezaba a volverse más atlético para un poni de su edad. Sus reacciones indicaban que ya no sentía dolor. En cambio con Toxic Blood, este aun seguía retorciéndose. De pronto, salió un humo negro de la piedra y chocó con las cabezas de los tres ponis. Pero Anima se preguntaba que les habrá pasado, hasta que empezó a aparecer en un lugar oscuro, y en este lugar estaban sus padres y el doctor Bird Fly. _

_-Mamá. papá, ¿Dónde estamos?- dijo el pequeño Anima._

_-No lo sabemos hijo, pero no te dejaremos.- dijo el padre de Anima, abrazándolo junto a su esposa mirando por toda aquella oscuridad. De pronto, escuchan detrás de ellos una coz femenina:_

_-No hay nada que temer.- los tres adultos y el potrillo miraron a una pequeña Light Soul y a un pequeño Dark Soul._

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto el doctor Bird Fly._

_-Permítenos presentarnos. Mi nombre es Dark Soul, y ella es mi hermana gemela 4 minutos menor que yo, Light Soul.- _

_-¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros?- dijo Toxic Mentis en tono desafiante, demostrando su protección a su familia. _

_-No queremos nada de ustedes. Pero estamos aquí gracias al experimento de la cruce genética de especies. Al entrar en contacto la piedra con energía eléctrica, has activado un pequeño portal solamente para mi y mi hermano. Sin embargo, lo que has hecho es muy peligroso.- dijo Light Soul._

_-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto el doctor Bird Fly._

_-No solamente has mejorado los sistemas inmunológicos de Anima Mentis y Toxic Blood, sino que, ha este ultimo has metido un Espectro en su alma, por lo que este ser y Toxic ahora son uno solo.- respondió Dark Soul._

_-¡¿Qué?!,¡Bird Fly, confié en ti, pero ahora mi hijo está en peligro por culpa de uno de esos monstruos. Pagarás caro por esto!- dijo Toxic Mentis, saltando hacia Bird Fly empezándolo a golpear furioso. Pero Light Soul se puso en medio de ambos ponis y los separó con su súper fuerza, cosa que sorprendió a ambos ponis._

_-¿Podrían escucharme por un momento, señores?. Toxic Blood no morirá. Sin embargo, esto no evita que tenga efectos secundarios.- dijo Light Soul._

_-¿Cómo cuales?- pregunto la madre de Toxic preocupada._

_-Esquizofrenia, apetito constante, cambios de humor y una pésima condición física. Aunque eso no significa que va ha ser débil, al contrario, tus dos hijos tendrán una fuerza descomunal como ningún otro poni habrá tenido.- explicó Dark Soul._

_-Sin embargo, también la sola presencia del ser de Toxic Blood podría matarlos.- Esto alertó los padres de Toxic Blood._

_-¿Cómo es eso posible?- preguntó el padre de Toxic Blood._

_-Trataré de explicárselos de la manera más sencilla que pueda. Verán, ese Espectro que ahora ha entrado al cuerpo de Toxic Blood, al mezclar su ADN, podría matarlos a ambos porque en cierto modo, tiene acceso a sus cuerpos y almas con más facilidad al compartir lazos sanguíneos. Esto es porque, puedo sentir la presencia de este Espectro, y es muy hostil. Sin embargo, Anima Mentis está a salvo. Sus poderes de Espectro lo protegerán de su hermano.- _

_-Entonces, ¿Qué debemos hacer?-_

FIN DE FLASHBACK

El recuerdo de Anima Mentis fue interrumpido por la voz de Applejack.

-¡Cuidado!- entonces volteó y vio a su hermano con un humo negro en su lomo y patas dirigiéndose a él a una velocidad idéntica a la de Rainbow Dash. Pero Anima se defendió y corrió a esa velocidad de Toxic y ambos se golpearon. Tras esto, Anima le preguntó al Espectro:

-¡Te ordeno que me digas tu nombre!, ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Toxic Blood?!- grito furioso.

-Jajajaja, ¿acaso quieres hacer un exorcizo?. Mi nombre es Tenebris. ¡El hijo de Discord!- esto sorprendió a los presentes. Ni siquiera los Gemelos Soul sabían esto.

-¡Explícate!- fue todo lo que dijo Twilight.

-Tal vez Los Gemelos Soul y el hermano mayor de este poni ridículo ya se los explicaron. Pero ellos no saben que Discord utilizó una muestra de sus sangre para crear un "hijo "suyo y ser el capitán de los Espectros antes que la ramera de su princesita nos encerrara. Sin embargo, gracias a la cruce genética de especies de Bird Fly he entrado al alma de Toxic Blood. Lo divertido es que el podía oírme.- su voz aterró a las Guardianas de la Armonia. La voz de Tenebris sonaba como 3 personas. Una voz robótica, otra de un león y la tercera de una mujer.

-¿E-entonces tu eras la voz que escuchaba Toxic?- preguntó Rainbow Dash, tratando de controlar su miedo.

-Así es. Ahora este mortal esta dentro de mi alma, así como yo estuve dentro de la suya por 16 años. Pero solo será cuestión de minutos para que muera y su alma quede en el olvido.-

-¡No lo permitiré!- gritó Anima Mentis, empezando a sacar unas espirales de energía oscura debajo de Tenebris, pero este solamente lanzó otra espiral que las destruyó. Entonces, Twilight, Anima Mentis y Dark Soul, lanzaron rayos de energía mágica.. Aunque este último lo lanzaba desde su pecho, demostrando en cierto modo un poder de su alma y Anima desde su cabeza.

Light Soul, Rainbow Dash, y Rarity empezaban a luchar contra Incussus y Harpyae. Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Spike habían ido a Ponyville para cuidar a los civiles, pero Anima les había dicho que no les revelara nada para que nadie entre en pánico. Además, se habían llevado a Applejack para que se recuperara de sus heridas causadas por Harpyae.

La batalla contra Tenebris era brutal. Dark Soul se había balanceado contra él, pero Tenebris se había tele transportado y lo había golpeado en el lomo, pero evitó su caída agarrándolo del cuello para volver a lanzarlo ha un árbol. Twilight empezó a levitar grandes pedazos del suelo y los lanzó hacia Tenebris, pero este saltaba sobre estos hasta llegar hacia Twilgiht antes que esta se diera cuenta. La agarró del cabello, causándole un dolor tremendo, para luego volar y decirle:

-¿Acaso querías destruir el cuerpo de tu amado?- lanzó a Twilgiht al suelo, pero fue salvada por Anima.

-Gracias, Anima.- entonces este le respondió:

-No hay nada de que agradecerme, pero tenemos que detenerlos.-

-Anima, la prioridad aquí es salvar a Toxic de este monstruo. Él dijo que estaba encerado en su alma, así que el único modo de hacerlo es separándolos. Dijiste que podías manipular cosas relacionadas con la mente, ¿no?.-

-Así es, pero ¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó Anima, aunque ya veía venir la respuesta.

-¿Hay un modo en el que pueda entrar a su mente y liberar a Toxic?-

-¡¿Qué?!, pero podría ser peligroso.-

-Lo sé, pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr. Apoyaré desde adentro a Toxic. ¿Cómo es que ustedes se fusionaron con las habilidades de los Espectros?-

-Bien, nuestros padres nos había llevado con un científico llamado Bird Fly. Este había utilizado dos cápsulas en las que eran unidad por la piedra roja que Toxic Blood tiene como amuleto. Activó unos generadores de energía eléctrica que llegaron a la piedra y causó nuestra unión hacia las habilidades de los Espectros. Aunque en Toxic la posesión de Tenebris.- respondió Anima, sin entender porqué le había preguntado eso Twilight.

-¡Eso es!, tengo una idea, pero necesitaré ayuda tuya, de los gemelos y de Rainbow Dash.-

* * *

Mientras esto sucedía, Light Soul, Rarity y Rainbow Dash luchaba contra Incussus y Harpyae. Rainbow intentó aterrizar a toda velocidad desde el cielo para atacar a Harpyae, pero esta se había tele transportado atrás de ella y había sujetado sus alas y la estrelló al suelo, al mismo tiempo, se dió cuenta que Rarity lanzaría un rayo de magia pero esta, invocó con su casco libre unas espirales de magia negra que la ataron al suelo.

Pero Rainbow la golpeó en su estomago y desconcentró al Espectro, por lo que Rarity quedó liberada. Light Soul intentó lanzar una muestra de su poder espectral a Incussus desde su pecho. Igualmente, este hizo lo mismo, por lo que ambas energías chocaron. Los dos Espectros luchaban para que sus respectivos ataques dañaran a su oponente, pero fue tanto que causó una explosión.

Volviendo con Twilgiht, Dark Soul y Anima Mentis, estos seguían luchando contra Tenebris, quien había posesionado a Toxic Blood. Twilight les había explicado su plan para derrotar a Tenebris y a sus dos secuaces:

-Twilight, eso suena difícil, pero lo intentaremos. Trataremos de no fallar.- dijo Dark Soul.

Mientras Light Soul peleaba contra Incussus, recibió una llamada telepática de su hermano:

-_Light, necesitamos tu ayuda y la de la pegaso marimacha.-_ dijo Dark Soul a través de su mente a su hermana gemela.

-_¿Qué sucede?, espero que sea una buena razón para tener que entrar a mi mente.-_ respondió Light Soul, saltando sobre una rama, para luego lanzarla hacia Incussus junto a unos cuchillos de magia negra.

-_Sí no obedeces, le contaré a todo el mundo que te gustaba ese poni que conociste hace tiempo. ¿Cómo se llamaba?,…Extra…Exterior…como sea, se lo diré a todos.- _dijo Dark Soul, jugando con su hermana.

-_¡No te atrevas cabrón!, además, creo que él ya tiene novia. Aunque ya no supe nada de él. Como sea, ¿Qué quieres?- _dijo Light Soul, a punto de ser atacada por Incussus, pero esta agarra su cabeza, se eleva al cielo y con un potente rayo de magia lo estrella al suelo.

-_Quiero que metas a Twilight y a Anima a la mente del Tenebris. Ellos tratarán de despertar a Toxic Blood, pero necesitarán nuestra ayuda. También necesitaremos a Rainbow Dash. Rarity y yo nos ocuparemos de Incussus y Harpyae-_

Tras esto, Light Soul acumulo suficiente energía en su pecho y arrojarla hacia Incussus, quién lo recibió de lleno en la cabeza, noqueándolo. Tras esto, le gritó a Rainbow Dash, quien estaba flotando:

-¡Rainbow, Anima y Twilight necesitan tu ayuda!-

-¡¿Porqué?!- respondió la pegaso.

-Después te lo explicaremos. Sígueme.- ambas ponis trotaron hacia donde estaban Twilight, Anima, Dark Soul y Tenebris. Pero Rarity les dijo:

-¡Oigan, no me dejen sola con esta Espectra sucia y greñuda!- reclamó Rarity, quien estaba luchando contra Harpyae. Esta última se ofendió con el comentario.

-No te preocupes, Dark Soul te ayudará. Además, he noqueado a Incussus, pero no durará mucho tiempo.-

La Espectra, la unicornio y la pegaso se dirigieron al campo de batalla de Tenebris, Twilight y Anima Mentis. Anima estaba en la rama de un árbol, luego Tenebris, quien estaba volando le lanzó unos rayos de magia oscura potente, pero Anima, con una habilidad in-equina saltó hacia otra rama. Como Tenebris estaba distraído, Twilight aprovechó para crear una poderosa cadena de magia que sostuvo sus cuatro patas, su cuello y su lomo.

-¡Sueltame unicornio inútil!- de pronto, la cara de Tenebris se transforma parecida a la de Toxic Blood, y le dice:

-¡Twilight, entra a mi mente!- de pronto, apareció el rostro de Tenebris. Twilight y Anima se sorprendieron, al igual que Light Soul, Rainbow Dash y Dark Soul.

-¡¿Vieron eso?!, ¡de pronto su cara se tornó parecida a la de Toxic!- exclamó sorprendida Rainbow Dash.

-Todos lo vimos, esto significa que Toxic está luchando contra Tenebris desde su mente. Para eso, Twilight y yo seremos enviados a la mente de Toxic y tratar contra Tenebris. Nos tele transportaremos hacía un lago y ahí, Rainbow Dash, crearás un tornado. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?- le preguntó Anima Mentis.

-Bueno, no puedo crear tornados tan gigantes, pero si de unos 12 metros.-

-Perfecto, con eso es suficiente, también tendrás que traer unas nubes y lanzarás rayos. Tu misma sabrás la señal. Además, Light Soul te ayudará a hacerlo más grande con su magia.-

En ese momento, esos ponis fueron tele transportados hacia el lago. Mientras que Light Soul y Rainbow Dash fueron tele transportadas en tierra, Twilight, Anima y Tenebris, quien tenia las cadenas se sumergieron en el agua. Anima sujetó a Twilgght, para luego tele transportarse y aparecer en la mente de Toxic. De inmediato, Rainbow Dash y Light Soul crearon el tornado. A causa del viento potente que causaban, el cuerpo de Tenebris se elevaba, pero estaba luchando para que ambos ponis salieran de la mente.

* * *

Anima y Twilight aparecieron en la mente de Toxic. Tal como sucedió hace muchos años, estaban en un lugar oscuro. Pero a lo lejos, encontraron una esfera roja que contenía adentro a alguien. Pronto se dieron cuenta que era Toxic Blood.

-¡Allá está!- dijo Twilight. Ambos trotaron hacia la esfera, entonces, Toxic los vio y dijo:

-Guys, cuanto me alegra verlos.- dijo Toxic Blood.

-¡Toxic, también me alegra verte!, aunque, ahora no es tiempo para chalar. Tenemos que separar a Tenebris de ti..- entonces, Twilight, decidió tocar con su cuerno la esfera roja, ya que ella había leído un hechizo para las esferas mucho tiempo atrás.

Pero, Anima y Twilight sienten una fuerza que los eleva y los estrela contra el suelo. Ambos, adoloridos por el golpe, notan la aparición de Tenebris.

-Ya me parecía muy sencillo.- comento Twilight molesta.

-¡Creían que yo permitiría un acceso a mi mente!, ¡están muy equivocados!.- gritó Tenebris furioso. De pronto, escucharon unos sonidos muy fuertes que provenían de la esfera. Notaron que Toxic poco a poco empezaba a atravesar, con un poco de dificultad, la esfera.

-¡Oye cobarde, pelea conmigo!- gritó Toxic Blood a Tenebris.

-¡¿Cómo es que lograste salir de la esfera?!-

-Twilight la debilitó lo suficiente para que escapara. Twilight, Anima, será mejor que vuelvan al exterior ha ayudar a Rainbow y a Light Soul. Yo me encargo de este parásito espectral. Además, yo les diré cuando lanzarán el rayo.- Anima y Twilight dudaron un poco, pero al final confiaron en Toxic y se tele transportaron.

En cuanto volvieron al exterior, sintieron un potente viento causado por Rainbow Dash y Light Soul. Estas notaron la aparición de Twilight y Anima.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?!- gritó Light Soul.

-Toxic se liberó y luchará contra Tenebris. Rainbow Dash, él nos dirá cuando lanzarás el rayo.- dijo Twilight.

-¡Bien, pero, ¿pueden ayudarnos un poco a mantener el tornado?!-

Volviendo a la mente de Toxic, este estaba peleando contra Tenebris. Entonces, Toxic le dijo:

-¡Tenebris, creo que has olvidado que estás en MI mente!- de pronto, apareció una plataforma debajo de ellos, que fue invocada por Toxic. Tenebris lanzó unos rayos de magia con sus cascos, pero Toxic voló y con un poco de magia en sus cascos, sostuvo el rayo de magia negra de Tenebris con sus cascos y se tele transportó atrás de Tenebris y estrelló ese rayo de magia detrás de él.

Esto causó una pequeña explosión, por lo que ambos salieron volando de la plataforma y apunto de caer al vacío. Pero Toxic, con su mente crea unas cuerdas que lo sostienen y eran elásticas, por lo que salió volando a la plataforma. Al volver notó que Tenebris no estaba, hasta que fue atacado por la izquierda. Tenebris voló, po lo que Toxic hizo lo mismo y le dijo:

-¿Sabes algo?, fue muy efectivo que desbloquearas mis recuerdos cuando yo era un potrillo. Ahora estoy enterado de que Anima es mi hermano mayor y mis padres nunca estuvieron muertos. Tú mismo has cavado tu propia tumba, Tenebris. ¡Me has dado la solución para detenerte a ti, a Incussus y Harpyae!-

-Jajajaja, eres un idiota. ¿Crees que puedes detenerme?, ¡fui creado por el dios de la discordia!, no hay manera de que tu o esas patéticas ponis me derroten.-

-De hecho, Twilight y las demás han derrotado a tu papi hace meses. ¡Ni siquiera serán necesarios los Elementos de la Armonía, porque eres débil!- Entonces, Toxic invocó la esfera roja y se metió en ella, pero de inmediato Tenebris se metió junto a él.

Lo que Tenebris no sabía, era que con ayuda de esa esfera, Toxic tomaría control de su cuerpo para dar la señal ha Rainbow Dash de lanzar el rayo. Sin embargo, Tenebris se metió junto a él también.

En el exterior, Rainbow ya tenía un tornado preparado y varias nubes grises listas para lanzar rayos y soltar una espesa lluvia. Pero está ya se estaba agotando, al igual que Light Soul:

-¡¿Cuándo nos dará la señal?!, ¡el viento está elevando a Toxic en medio de este tornado pero está inconsciente.!- gritó Rainbow Dash agotándose. Mientras que Twilight y Anima estaban en tierra mirando preocupados la escena.

-¡Resiste Rainbow, ya no debe tardar!- dijo Light Soul. Y efectivamente, el cuerpo de Toxic reaccionó y en verdad era Toxic, no Tenebris:

-¡Ya Rainbow, lanza el rayo hacia la piedra!- gritó Toxic, entonces, la mitad de su cara se transformó en la de Tenebris.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!- gritó asustado Tenebris. Entonces, Toxic respondió:

-El Dr. Bird Fly utilizó energía eléctrica para fusionarnos a mi hermano y a mí. Otra vez utilizaremos electricidad, pero para eliminarte a ti y a esos dos Espectros que enviaste.-

Entonces, Rainbow Dash se dirigió a las nubes e inició una fuerte lluvia que cayó solamente dentro del tornado en el que tenían flotando a Toxic. Ahora que el amuleto que había sido mojado, Rainbow aplastó con todas sus fuerza las nubes y soltaron un enorme rayo dirigiéndose a la piedra.

-¡NOOO!, ¡no otra vez!- gritó Tenebris. El rayo llegó de lleno a la piedra, y unos rayos negros salieron del cuerpo de Toxic Blood y se adentraron a la piedra, y tal como sucedió cuando era un potro y lo metieron a la cápsula, se convulsionó y gritaba:

-¡Aaaaahhh!-

En el campo de batalla contra Incussus y Harpyae, estos peleaban contra Rarity y Dark Soul. De pronto, ambos Espectros se debilitaron y contemplaron como sus cuerpos poco a poco desaparecían.

-No, ¡NOO!- gritó Harpyae desesperada.

-Lo han logrado.- fue todo lo que dijo Dark Soul mientra veía como esos Espectros desaparecían.

Volviendo con Toxic, finalmente Tenebris había desaparecido, por lo que Rainbow Dash quitó las nubes de lluvia y el tornado, aunque Toxic estaba inconsciente. Entonces, Toxic cayó directo al lago, para que luego Twilght y Anima se metieron al lago para sacarlo de ahí.

2 DIAS DESPUÉS…

Toxic abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentía un poco débil. De pronto se dio cuenta que estaba en la camilla de un hospital y a un lado estaba el médico, quien lo vio despertar:

-Buenos días joven. ¿Cómo se siente?- le preguntó el doctor.

-Em, bien doctor, gracias. ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?-

-Dos días, para ser exactos. Tus amigos están en la sala de espera, de inmediato les diré que despertaste.-

Después, llegaron las ponis de la armonía, el trio de Espectros y Spike. Todos estaban alegres de que todo haya acabado, hasta que Toxic les dijo a los demás:

-Chicos, ¿pueden dejarme un momento a solas con Anima Mentis?- todos se hicieron una idea que pasaría, pero todos aceptaron. Después de que abandonaran la habitación, Toxic le dijo:

-Explícame, hermano, ¿Por qué me abandonaron?-

-No quisimos abandonarte, solamente la presencia de Tenebris podría matar a nuestros padres. Pero yo te vigilé todos estos años. Los gemelos me platicaron sobre la piedra por lo que prometí que vendría por ti cuando el sello se saliera de control.- explicó Anima.

-Pero, ¡no voy a poder conocer a mis padres porque los puedo matar!- gritó Toxic furioso.

-¡Claro que podrás!, Light Soul te examinó y se dio cuenta de que ya no eres dañino para nuestros padres. Es más, en cuanto te den de alta, te llevaré con ellos.-

-¿En verdad puedo?- preguntó Toxic más calmado con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro que sí. No sabes cuanto hemos sufrido por tu ausencia, pero ahora nuestra familia está completa. Aunque ellos se cambiaron sus nombres.-

-¿Por qué?.-

-Porque nuestros nombres son una mezcla de los suyos, por lo que habría mucha confusión.- entonces, Toxic le dijo:

-Hermano…por favor…abrázame…- de inmediato, Anima lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras que lagrimas salían en los ojos de ambos hermanos. Toxic Blood solamente tuvo la compañía de Twilight, pero nunca la de su familia, pero ahora estaba ahí, siempre estuvo ahí. Anima Mentis se sentía igual, ya no habrá barreras que los separe, una fuerte hermandad había nacido.

Unas horas después, lo dieron de alta y les explicaron a las ponis de la armonía sus planes para visitar a su familia. Acompañaron a Toxic, Anima y a los Gemelos Soul hacía la estación de trenes. Mientras que esperaban su tren, no dudaron en despedirse:

-¿En verdad se van?- preguntó Applejack triste ha Anima Mentis.

-Si señorita, pero le aseguro que vendremos el año que viene. No es que sea egoísta, pero ahora quiero compartir mi tiempo con Toxic Blood junto a nuestros padres, quiero que volvamos a ser una familia.- le explicó Anima.

-Te entiendo dulzura, es decir, compañero, la familia es primero. Pero, ¿Por qué se van también los Gemelos Soul?- dijo Applejack.

-Nosotros nos hicimos amigos de los padres de Anima y Toxic, por lo que también iremos para contarles lo que ocurrió aquí.- entonces, Twilight se dirigió hacia Toxic:

-Em, Toxic, solamente quería decirte que te cuides. Espero que tengas una vida feliz con tus padres.-

-Jajaja, don´t worry Twilight. No me iré para siempre. Tal vez vuelva hasta el final de la siguiente historia de este autor perezoso.-

-Em, ¿Qué autor?.-

-Eh, no nada. Pero te prometo que volveremos. Cuídate mi Crepúsculo.- en ese momento, Toxic le lamió la mejilla, causando un fuerte sonrojo de Twilight.

-¿Qué-que fue eso?- preguntó en shock.

-Jeje, nada, solamente una despedida que inventé cuando era potro.- dijo sonrojado también. De pronto, llegó el tren de ellos, por lo que se subieron. Tras un largo viaje, finalmente llegaron a la ciudad de Fillydelphia, donde estaba la casa de los padres de Toxic y Anima.

Tras casi dos horas caminando, finalmente llegan a un vecindario. Toxic Blood sentía su corazón latir fuerte por la emoción. Entonces, llegaron a una hermosa casa de dos pisos con un lindo jardín y con una parrilla. Entonces, Anima Mentis le pidió que Toxic se quedara detrás de él y de los gemelos. Entonces tocó el timbre de la casa y abrió la madre de Toxic y Anima:

-¡Anima, hijo!, ¡que bueno que ustedes están aquí!- exclamó la madre con felicidad.

-Hola mamá, también me alegro de estar aquí. Pero antes, llama a papá para enseñarles algo.-

La madre llamó a su esposo y padre de Toxic y Anima. En cuanto ambos estaban en la puerta, Anima y los gemelos se hicieron a un lado. Y finalmente, Toxic y sus padres, cruzaron las miradas y volvieron a verse después de tantos años. De inmediato, una gigante sonrisa de pura felicidad se dibujó en los padres y en Toxic. Ese era el reencuentro familiar.

FIN

* * *

**Bien amigos, este ha sido el epílogo. Pero no dejen el fic, voy a subir una escena extra como lo hic en El Cazador de Equestria. Una vez más, les doy mil gracias por haberme apoyado en este fic y en el otro. Nada de esto hubiera funcionado sin su apoyo :D**


	7. ESCENA EXTRA: EL CRÁTER DEL DESIERTO

**Antes de empezar con esta escena extra, quiero recordárles que en el capítulo titulado: ESPECIAL: 5 EN 1, Twilight recibe una carta de la princesa Celestia diciendo que estaría en una investigación en el pueblo Appleloosa. Bueno, eso es todo.**

**MLP FIM es de Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

* * *

En las afueras de Appleloosa, se encontraba un campamento con unos científicos. Ellos tenían aparatos y computadoras algo anticuadas porque al parecer estaban estudiando algo que ocurrió ahí. También estaba la Princesa Celestia, contemplando un enorme cráter en medio de ese desierto. Su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

Entonces, unos de los científicos se acercó hacía la princesa y con unas hojas que eran datos sobre una investigación del objetó que cayó en el desierto:

-Princesa Celestia, estos son unos informes sobre nuestros científicos. Ese asteroide tiene un metal que no conocemos.- dijo el científico dándole los datos.

-Por favor, no se acercen a ese asteroide, su radiación puede ser mortal. Diles a tus compañeros que pueden descansar. Quiero estar un momento a solas.- fue todo lo que dijo la princesa, tomando los informes con su maga.

-Sí, su alteza.- dijo el científico retirándose.

Una vez que la princesa estuvo sola y se aseguró que los científicos se apartaran lejos, ella se contactó con su hermana la Princesa Luna, provocando un holograma de magia proyectando la cara de la princesa Luna.

-_Hermana, ¿Cómo va la investigación del asteroide?- _preguntó Luna a través del holograma.

-Hermana, esto no se puede considerar un asteroide. Voy a tele transportarme hacia el cráter para que veas que fue lo que cayó en realidad.- entonces la princesa Celestia se tele transportó hacia el objeto caído al cráter. La princesa Luna no podía dar crédito a lo que veía.

-¿Hermana…eso es…?- dijo Luna en shock.

-Así es hermana, el ala de una nave Zeutoriana.-

Ambas princesas contemplaron el ala de una nave que nunca se había visto en Equestria o en algún otro reino. Era un ala de 2 metros de largo y 1 metro de ancho. Era de un color plateado con líneas azules celestes. Se podían apreciar algunos cables y circuitos que lo conectaban con el resto de la nave.

-Hermana, esto no es de nuestro mundo.- fue todo lo que dijo la princesa Celestia.

-Hermana, ¿ y que vas hacer con la investigación de ese asesino llamado "El Cazador"?- preguntó Luna.

-El Capitán Shining Armor tiene su equipo en esa investigación. Por el momento, hay que cuidar el Cuarzo Magnam en nuestra bóveda y todas nuestras armas. Incluyendo proyectos científicos cancelados como el Cañón Spreader. No quiero que caiga en manos equivocadas mientras yo estoy ausente.- fue todo lo que dijo la princesa, para luego cortar comunicación con su hermana.

-Planeta Zeutrón… hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba de ese planeta. Al menos nadie más que mi hermana y yo sabemos de eso.-

**FIN**

* * *

¡El Universo Fear se está expandiendo señores!

Título del próximo fic:

**Contáctos desde otro mundo.**

¡MUY PRONTO!


End file.
